<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowed in by silverwingcheeto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143671">Snowed in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwingcheeto/pseuds/silverwingcheeto'>silverwingcheeto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Finally finished!, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwingcheeto/pseuds/silverwingcheeto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>February 2021 Johnlock prompt challenge from ohlooktheresabee</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Buying mishap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John paid the cabbie, then turned and carefully rushed up the icey steps home.<br/>
It had been a long evening shift, and he was happy to be home,but he knew from the texts he received on the way he wouldn't be there long before him and Sherlock had a place to be.<br/>
He was happy a case finally showed up. So far after the holidays,the rest of winter had pretty much everyone staying home and not doing much with the built up snow.<br/>
This had left Sherlock restless. Pacing through the apartment at odd hours, shooting the wall until John had fussed at him to not use up all of their ammo on something inanimate.<br/>
The violin could be heard at any time, reflecting the mood of the one playing it. Sometimes it made a calm, soothing melody. At least there were times of such when this started, almost a month ago.(far too long ago it seemed to the one who could not slip while stitching up anyone)<br/>
It had been long past that,and earplugs worked most of the time for John.<br/>
221B was nearly spotless. John had resorted to stress cleaning some nights to calm down when the ear plugs would not work with the violin massacre happening by the window. For some time, conversations were approached tentatively, and that could too easily be turned into another argument by a increasingly moody Sherlock.<br/>
Maybe getting out of the house,away from the snow, and into a different setting to meet up with clients will be a turn for the better,John was hoping.<br/>
John walked in and saw Sherlock in a professional suit, waving at John.<br/>
"Your evening wear is on your bed,hurry up and get out of your smelly work clothes,thier waiting for us!"<br/>
John put his bags by his dresser and changed as quickly as he could.<br/>
Coming downstairs, Sherlock grumbled and walked up a few steps, adjusting the button up part of John's top and adjusting the cuffs correctly as well.<br/>
He couldn't seem to stay still, and John figured he must finally be relieved to get a case.<br/>
Jackets were grabbed and of course Sherlock was able to get the cab that had previously dropped John off as he was adjusting his scarf.<br/>
"Hello again!" John cheerfully told the driver as he got in behind Sherlock.<br/>
"Well,hello! Didn't think much would be going on these parts getting dark"said the driver.<br/>
"The new Ethiopian restaurant right by the Tybern, you heard of it?" Sherlock asked,still seemingly jittery in his seat as he buckled his seatbelt. He gave John a quick glare as he flattened his palms against his thighs, still unsettled.<br/>
" Oh yes! It has the best coffee, but doesn't open until after lunch,is that where your headed?"<br/>
"Yes" Sherlock told the driver before looking downwards." Make it quick, we should have been there already" he said,as he gave the driver a folded cash bonus.<br/>
"Won't be a problem sirs" the driver said before taking the cash and speeding towards the destination.<br/>
"Are they someones we should know about? Should I have gotten off work earlier? What level are we dealing with here?" John whispered worringly to Sherlock.<br/>
Sherlock smiled,then moved in his seat again." I already have an idea what's going on with the couple, but they won't want to hear it. We're actually early, but I want to stretch out some before sitting with a couple we're about to disappoint." Then with a fidget,he sighed."I want to go back home and get out of these clothes and back to the sheet. Did you wash many of my clothes last night?".<br/>
"Just a few socks and underwear with the soap you like,I threw it in with my clothes" John said," I don't touch your dry clean fancy wear" he rolled his eyes and said with a smile.<br/>
Sherlock sighed and leaned back against the seat,head 
tilted back and upwards, looking worn out.<br/>
John looked him up and down, concerned.<br/>
They were soon screeching to the restaurant. John paid the amused cabbie again before the driver grinned and drove off.<br/>
Sherlock scratched through the knees of his slacks,shook each leg, and paced a bit. Not seeing anyone familiar,they soon walked in and took seats at the bar.<br/>
" We'll have two of your coffee's and he'll have a small order of your curry chicken" Sherlock told a lady working at the bar that approached them,and nodded towards John.<br/>
" Your not having anything but coffee?" John asked.<br/>
"I'll eat when this is over and I get something else entirely deducted first. You just got off work, and need to get something more solid than the bland hospital fare if you really want to help"<br/>
John was flustered. Yes, Sherlock was right in a way,but damn he WAS right.<br/>
The chicken and rice was quickly taken care of before a well dressed couple sat at one of the tables. They looked around,and soon waved Sherlock over.<br/>
After initial greetings,a point was sharply made. The wife had received different old fashioned tea sets from her recently passed aunt. They had come up entirely stolen recently,after piece by piece had been missing or lost over the past week. Expensive, ancient, generational heirlooms that had been closely watched and passed down over the years.<br/>
The husband had been working later in his office,but had been bringing home and,(as he claimed) paid the same checks.<br/>
Sherlock listened closely, but when it got to the husband talking, John noticed the husband was watching every bit of Sherlock's seeming body language as the consultant was getting back into not keeping entirely still again.<br/>
Sherlock soon smiled and reached towards the man's hip as his eyes stayed entirely focused on the husband's,and pulled out his cell.<br/>
The man blushed and the wife gasped. Figuring out the password, Sherlock went through the messages on his phone.<br/>
"Ma'am,who is this Brian on your husband's phone?" he calmly asked.<br/>
"Oh they've been best friends before we got engaged,why are you looking through Matthew's phone?" the wife explained,with a smile that soon turned to a curious look.<br/>
"Can I read off some of these texts?" Sherlock asked with raised eyebrows at a red Matthew.<br/>
"No!... you're just looking at it out of context" Matthew said as he smiled at his wife.<br/>
"This looks forged and sloppy" Sherlock said, showing a picture of a paper signed with the wife's name,with the name of a museum in the papers heading.<br/>
The wife looked at her husband,shocked,while the husband seemed to try and sink under the table.<br/>
"Makes sense,it would be quite a decent down payment for this"<br/>
Sherlock showed her a picture of a large house with a pool with people barely seen taking the for sale sign down.<br/>
Looking at her husband,she wrote a check and gave it to John,never taking her eyes off of her husband.<br/>
"Just another double life set up,using someone with money to support someone who can't keep it" Sherlock said as he looked at the wife "thank you,but I should be leaving. Anything from here is all legal work, and we work in investigative consulting,not divorce".<br/>
He got up,got both coffee's and took them back to the bar. John soon followed to get away from the death glares the couple were giving each other.<br/>
Sherlock had gotten both coffee's in topped off to go cups. He leaned closer to John.<br/>
"I would like to get home now,get out of these clothes, and get to the bottom of another mystery, let's go ahead and step out.I've already paid for these". He nodded towards the cups,and smiled back at the bartender that had given him the to go cups and had topped them off herself.<br/>
They stepped outside and walked along the street lights,as it had been dark for some time.<br/>
Out of nowhere,a cab appeared and Sherlock was able to stop it.<br/>
John noticed it was driven by a different driver, but smiled and shook his head. Only Sherlock was able to get rides from cabs that appeared seemingly out of nowhere at night.<br/>
On the ride home,John kept asking how Sherlock seemed to know what was going on before meeting the couple. Sherlock started taking his shirt off in the cab and mentioned between human greed,lust, and the illusion of most marriages, it's not that far of a reach.<br/>
John was seeing even with passing lighting being dim, Sherlock had a rash over his chest and back.<br/>
"When we get home,your getting a shower,soap, and a scrub down as soon as you walk in"John said.<br/>
"That's what I was saying earlier! It wasn't even a good case,but I got out of the apartment,away from this snow,but not away from whatever this is..." Sherlock mentioned scratching at his ankles.<br/>
Soon they were home, and Sherlock started stripping further before he was all the way inside.<br/>
John backtracked his cleaning,and got to the new box of detergent. It still had oxygen cleaner,still had baking soda,but then<br/>
Oh crap. This time it had fresh scent as well.<br/>
He tore through Sherlock's room, through his drawers, and flung out most of the socks, underwear, and undershirts on the ground.<br/>
He gathered it all into the washer with the last color free,dye free no allergen detergent pod was being offered as a free sample the Dr's office was leaving out for patients.<br/>
He didn't turn it on, because he could hear the shower going. Instead of freezing the man he lived with,he went towards the bathroom to try and help him. (With washing,drying, unwinding, calming down. He had long learned how to multitask in a way many he worked for would care to know nothing about,and has helped him stay in good shape)</p><p>In his mind,John figured he will start the clothes when the shower is over with, and maybe it's a good thing many have been staying home with the snow. He smiled,knowing there will be a fire going and Sherlock in a sheet for some time,(at least until his clothes got rewashed) and not many chances for anyone to be knocking on the door. At least until the weather started clearing up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Underground storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Moriarty's latest plan, just finding Sherlock was not all it took to rescue him</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John had made it this far, following the messy, cryptic map that had been delivered to him at his work office.</p><p>Knowing how to get something that close to him, without seeing the one who had scribbled the map (even after trying his own tracing back), he knew to take the threat seriously.</p><p>He had the photograph that was included. On the back it said " No trace of help,or he'll wish I had killed him. Whose the damsel now Johnny?".</p><p>The picture was a close up of Sherlock wearing the suit he had on this morning,glassy eyed and nearly out of it with his hands tied over his head.</p><p>He had found a maintenance hole in a janitor closet on the first floor of an old, condemned office building (with a caved in roof)following the map.<br/>
Going down a forever set of stairs, he got to what seemed like a floor,(although with subway tunnels and underground trains around him,he wouldn't bet his money on it) he started looking around, seeing where a door might be on what looked like a wall.</p><p>"Tsk Tsk Tsk" a familiar voice came from near the stairs. "Your so close Johnny,but you don't really know how to look at the details around before you blunder do you?"</p><p>John looked back and caught a movement behind the line of stairs. Walking closer, he stepped back before walking into Moriarty stepping out.</p><p>John took a breath,then spoke calmly looking at Moriarty. " I know this is all a game for you, but where is Sherlock? Why are you keeping him?"</p><p>" One question at a time" Moriarty purred, " I know why he keeps you around! I made this more of a challenge, and you still went right about where he is! Now soon you both will learn to overlook anything I do and leave me to my games. Otherwise,you will find yourself in one".</p><p>"What 'game' is it now?" John grabbed a smiling Moriarty's shirt and pushed him backwards.</p><p>He smiled and glanced upwards. Looking up, John could see where Sherlock was unconscious and chained to the back of the stairs. Looking back at a smirking Moriarty,who soon got quite looking into his unsettled eyes. John pushed,then held him down with first his hands,then a knee as he tore and tied him up with his own shirt.<br/>
John looked and visually traced the chaining over Sherlock to a carefully put together explosive at the back of his head.<br/>
'You see,but you do not observe'.He heard the familiar fussing he had heard many times from Sherlock,now in his mind. He closed,then  opened his eyes, and let himself be calmed by the fact there was not a timer this time.
Looking over the links,he saw even if he could cut the chain,the pin would be pulled when the chains loosened and he didn't think anyone,if they survived, would be the same after an explosion to the back of the head.<br/>
He remembered a time before,where he told Sherlock he was a doctor,not an explosive expert,then quietly looked again.
If he could just get under the pin held in place by a small string.<br/>
He looked at his shoes,then looked at a tied up, smiling Moriarty.<br/>
"You're not near as boring as I had feared"Moriarty said in a hiss,"not as mindless as most, and you can be a bit fierce when you let yourself" he ended, with a small grin.
John kept him in place on the ground, thoroughly frisking him before rolling him over on his back for further hands on searching.<br/>
Moriarty looked up to see John's eyes changing,like a storm starting to clear before the hands felt something sharp and lined up parallel to Moriarty's shin.<br/>
He reached up his pant leg and ripped the keys from their sewn in area.<br/>
Excited,he hurried over to limp body of Sherlock,but then took a minute to calm himself.<br/>
He then took off his shoe and tied the laces to the spots on the sides on and near the pin on the explosive.<br/>
Sherlock started wakening, and stared into John's clear
blue irises. He knew, despite the pleasat color, John was focusing hard on something by his head.<br/>
Well,only so many ways to see if the shoe weight will hold John thought,and unlocked his feet. The hands were next, and as Sherlock leaned forward,the shoe fell in place.<br/>
He unlocked the chain holding Sherlock's waist, and slowly pulled him down.<br/>
Sherlock kissed him while slipping something small in his hand.<br/>
"Oh don't think you're too far ahead Johnny! I was there first ...you may find I got to many places before you did." Sebastian opened the door to a room on the side,above the 'floor' and came down the last steps and gave a nod and quick wave to John before going and untying Moriarty. " Here we part ways,you two should go home and celebrate. You can call your met friends if you wish, but they won't find where we'll be. Take the stairs back you two,have fun in the rain that's started!"<br/>
John carried Sherlock until they were close to one of the small lights.<br/>
He closely looked at, and was able to read what he was earlier given.<br/>
"We need to get out of here!" John whispered harshly,"this is high level tranquilizer used for horses or cattle.Several IVs and fluid pills could flush this out of your system if we get out fast enough".<br/>
Much as Sherlock seemed flustered,as soon as they were out(and thunder was light, because it had started raining) 999 was called and they were in an ambulance to the hospital.<br/>
John took over when a few of the crew recognized him. He looked at Sherlock's worried face and mentioned not only did they need IV's and drug flushing,but a rape kit and further scans when they get to the hospital.<br/>
An anti rape device was removed from Sherlock,and John remembered what Moriarty had said about celebrating.<br/>
With that inside of him,any fingers or otherwise would be cut up with blades via putting something inside of Sherlock.<br/>
After talking to Lestrade and signing reports,they got to go home the day after they had arrived at the hospital with John set up to keep monitoring Sherlock from home.<br/>
With a bit of coffee in his system, Sherlock was acting more himself. He smiled and looked into John's eyes.<br/>
The pupils were not small in concentration,and John smiled with his own cup of coffee. Any previous storms from the hospital or underground were now cleared in his eyes.<br/>
He bent down to start kissing John. He preferred it when his pupils were changed from another type of concentration that should be remidied right away...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Another art of war</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John is worried and mad after Sherlock goes through another close case and rescue,so he tries to help him the best way he can think.<br/>Well, winning can take many forms</p><p>And this still fits the prompts 😋</p><p>Even if it's to fuss or complain, I love getting comments!<br/>At least I could have an idea if I'm anywhere near writing in the way many would like to read</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the door was unlocked, both men stumbled in,winded as the door was slammed behind them. Reports were given, paperwork had been signed, and thier work on that case was finally over!<br/>
The exaustion of several past hours seemed to have overwhelmed both of them,but they were finally home.<br/>
Sherlock hung his coat and scarf up before plopping down on his chair while John made sure the door was locked before putting up his coat and gloves,then turning on the kitchen light and starting some tea.<br/>
He filled two cups with the right amounts of milk and sugar before topping both cups off with the tea when it was finished.<br/>
The cups were on a tray he carried and set on the dining room table. He gave Sherlock his cup,then grabbed his own and while slowly sitting in his chair.<br/>
Sherlock's nerves were still rattled,but he slowly cooled and drank his tea. He stoicly let the heat calm him and sighed,but his shoulders would not relax.<br/>
"You said you solved these kinds of cases for years before I showed up?" John asked, looking at Sherlock and trying to be non threatening.<br/>
"Before we had 221B, I had not moved in for long before you showed up,as we had agreed. Mrs. Hudson wanted to help me out, as I had helped her out before. You know this,so " Sherlock gave John a scrunched up look and peered through slit eyes. " What is it? Why are you wearing that look?".<br/>
John gave Sherlock a steady, unflinching stare into his eyes.
"If I had not caught up,if I had not punched and tackled that man before Donavon cuffed him..."John sternly huffed<br/>
"We're home now" Sherlock took a long drink "it no longer matters. He's now for Lestrade to deal with".<br/>
John set his cup on the table and sighed, waiting before marching over to Sherlock and leaning down.<br/>
"I want to see that you can handle yourself better before you RUN OFF AFTER ANOTHER CRIMINAL before the rest of us can catch up and see that your not DEAD..".<br/>
Sherlock drank the rest of his tea before setting the cup down and staring at John wide eyed.<br/>
"What do you suggest I do? Let the next one get away?" he smirked.<br/>
John had an idea. He didn't want to give Sherlock any bruising, and the idea of wrestling...'not now' he thought to his hard on starting to rise at the flashing thoughts of holding down and brushing against different parts of a moving Sherlock. Always at the worst times it seemed.<br/>
Yes! Distanced fighting! He knew where he kept the spare practice swords, even though many in the military only wore real dulles ones for decorative occasions.<br/>
In combat,you could never be certain what is will be around to use. Swordfighting could help guide someone in different ways of fighting and moving.  Even in the event of a surprise attack,there may only be tools or trashed parts to pick up and fight with.<br/>
He shut his mind away from thinking about the way Sherlock moves, like when he's playing violin.<br/>
Yes,balance is important,and learning to fight and react to an opponent fighting was often joked about in the military as being dance like. Learning details of an opponent directly.<br/>
He dug to the back of his closet, and got the practice swords out of his bag before running back downstairs.<br/>
"Here's one you can use" John said, holding a practice piece by the handle,blade down,into Sherlock's chest.<br/>
"We're going to fight with wooden toys?" Sherlock said, looking into John's eyes and grinning.<br/>
John stood up with his back straight and feet together.<br/>
"I'm going to spar with you and see what needs to be improved in your fighting. I don't expect you to carry a real blade on you, but in a real fight you use whatever you can get your hands on and use the same moves and balance as you do at these"<br/>
" I'm not a helpless child John" Sherlock said with a dejected look.<br/>
"I'm not suggesting you are, but you have been going after criminals that lead to too many close calls" Sherlock was about to protest when John held up a finger. "I know better than to try and get you to stop. I can only make sure do not get out of practice of going about fighting the right way." John looked down at his practice piece,but kept talking. "I was there to tackle and keep that child killer restrained until Donavon put cuffs on him and he was taken to the back of the police car. Before that,he was sitting on you with his hands around your neck!" By then,John had nearly hissed the last piece and looked up at Sherlock with a bit of sadness before he got under control.<br/>
Sherlock held up his practice piece and swung down at John.<br/>
John used his sword piece to tap on his shoulder and core.<br/>
"Don't come after me in a mess if you're going to leave so much open. Actually, do as you normally do,and don't come after me until I come after you"<br/>
"So,let you lead the dance?" Sherlock smirked.<br/>
"This is not a waltz,so yes, better to let me lead this dance for a while" John said with a smile.<br/>
2 hours later in the kitchen.<br/>
John had Sherlock shirtless and both were very winded<br/>
and worn from the dodging,darting,and running they had been doing. Furniture in the kitchen and elsewhere had been moved around, and smaller chairs were laying on thier sides,but nothing had been broken. The skull was still untouched, and looking from the mantle piece, and Sherlock in his drearyness had not even started any experiments during the long spell of no cases while snowed in.<br/>
"You're doing very well on the footwork and almost working around my bad shoulder" John explained, "almost,or I wouldn't have taken your shirt,but you have learned fast and you need to keep this as a regular practice in case thier armed,or they have taken you someplace*<br/>
"I'll keep this up every Wednesday evening under one condition" Sherlock said,rising from the kitchen counter and coming closer,with his practice sword behind his back and tucked into part of his belt.<br/>
"And what is that,with your sword behind you? Are you through with this practice?" John eyed him over, suspecting.<br/>
"I'm far from through" Sherlock grabbed the piece and let it fall beside him and was on his knees moving closer to John.<br/>
He pulled him closer by his belt loops while John let his wooden sword fall through his fingers.<br/>
He looked across at Sherlock with raised eyebrows to see he was staring back into his eyes,but his hands unbuckled the belt, button,and the zipper was going down as Sherlock whispered.<br/>
"I want to start this dance,so will you let me lead it for the same 2 hours you've given me?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lose to gain, choice?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yeah,wrote several stories to go in one chapter, and ended up erasing them all</p><p>Just to start from where the very last chapter of the last begins</p><p>I know,less can be more, but when the ideas flood,and life KEEPS getting in the way...</p><p>I'll try to be more timely with the next chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John's anger was still there,but by now it was all tears.<br/>
He hung his coat,then expensive suit and all,flopped on the couch.<br/>
Sherlock stopped playing, set his violin and bow on a stand by the window,and sat on the end of the couch. He didn't know what he could play to make the tears stop,but he could hold a crying John.<br/>
"It didn't go well" Sherlock stated the obvious fact bluntly.<br/>
"Noooo.. " John said softly, burying his head into Sherlock's chest.<br/>
After a minute of quietly sobbing,John backed up and cleared his throat.<br/>
"Why,like many dates I've been on,and the last case with the murders buried under the house... women will nearly destroy each other,to get thier ideal boyfriend...to use in thier ongoing steps upwards?"<br/>
"You should know I can't answer that" Sherlock said,giving a blank look that gave to confusion ."I don't join those games, and never cared what society thought of me,so why should I care what's thought of them?"<br/>
" They hardly get to know me before thier gone" John said, resting his head into Sherlock's shoulder"they care about the title of Dr,they like the stories I tell them about my life". He leaned back and looked up at Sherlock. " They like the blog,the cases,they LOVE you,but I'm just a means to thier ends now it seems". Leaning back into Sherlock's chest, he quietly mumbled," I don't see it as a competition anymore, I just see it as..... maybe I can settle for one night stands now. They don't want me".<br/>
"Your not second best" Sherlock said, placing a hand on John's head. "I don't know why you keep chasing dates that would bore anyone. I've seen it many times myself, some think they love me, want to see me, love what you write of me,but somehow it doesn't take much for me to get them to run." He backed up, held John's head in his hand,and looked him in the eyes.<br/>
"Thier not worth it. You've seen when I've used people as means to an end for cases. You are not a means to an end for anyone." He put his hands down and shook his head. "Never good at these things"<br/>
He leaned his head closer to a wide eyed John.<br/>
"If you want to forget this ever happened, I'll respect it. If you want to go on another boring date and wish? Your choice. I won't be in your way. I will be here when you want to cry again, What I mean is" he grabbed John's shoulder and the front of his shirt and pulled him close,giving him a soft,but very exploratory kiss.<br/>
When John began to kiss back, he nudged him away as he got up and walked to his room.<br/>
"I'll be here until morning. Decide what you want,and I will respect it. You're welcome in here too, but no need to rush if that's really what you want. I don't want to be another bad decision made in a hurry"<br/>
Sherlock got out of the doorway and closed the door behind him looking down. He could soon be heard throwing himself on the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Between cases</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's hope I don't make this too bad... now I'm back home late from a night of gaming,so this is way later than I meant again... This will be another I'll probably edit to death</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock texted notes into his cell concerning the case they were on. He'll send it to Lestrade when he gets around a phone signal again,which apparently wasn't anywhere in 221B after the latest snow in had him and John trapped.</p><p>There were streetlights that could be seen on, but at 221B, Speedys,and businesses very close by, the city had those temporarily powered off. This was due to a call in and email to the mayor with pictures showing signs of a possible gas leak in the building next to them.</p><p>Something seemed off from the start, but Sherlock knew he had no gas lines or anything too caustic near his fireplace.</p><p>He finished his latest text,and went to tend to said fireplace. After nudging with a metal stick, he saw coals leftover from hardwood still lit,but smoldering, and looked at the shrinking stack of firewood out of the way nearby.</p><p>He saw John curled up under a quilt, asleep on his chair. He was tucked in holding blankets, his pillow,and also had his coat among the mess (that originally was draped over him. He usually didn't move much in his sleep,so Sherlock figured the cold must still be getting to him with any fire long gone.)</p><p>With the cell plugged into a solar charger by the window,he saw that it was 2am. Still dark outside, but more should be added to the fire to keep things warm, at least until many such as the man in his chair liked getting up. Will likely get back to walking around with his cell, worrying about a signal and contact again.</p><p>He walked downstairs and found a wooden stool in the kitchen that had a leather seat. This one was tucked to the side and kept for guests,but not many guests stopped by and stayed in thier kitchen long.(even without the blizzards)</p><p>What's left of the firewood now was closer to kindling than much solid wood, so this should work, Sherlock thought.The leather would give a bit of a chemical smell when burned, but now was the time to test and see how much is real leather, and how much it was treated before it became a stool seat.</p><p>The legs and seat parts should burn into long lasting heat retaining type coalish bits.</p><p>Things should keep warm longer, without getting into a large flaming fire.(looks better to others,but goes out quicker as well as makes more fire wasting ash)</p><p>He walked the stool with him,got his gun, and walked everything back towards the painted smiling face on the wall.</p><p>This will not be unusual for John at all, and in the end, he will not need to go through all of the blankets and quilts for some time.</p><p>He checked the magazine,then shot the stool in 3 places to separate,and carry the pieces back near the fireplace.</p><p>He set the legs by the stack of the old,dry firewood, and threw the seat in the fire. Disc part with bullet holes,leather and all.</p><p>It didn't take much stirring before the coals spread and caught the new material. With a bit of stirring with the rod, and blowing on what was red and heated,small flames were soon surrounding the disc of the seat, and bits of leather started curling and popping as flames licked it.</p><p>Soon, John was stirring as the living room was warmed up,and he peeked from the quilt.</p><p>"Thank you for getting this back," he turned towards the fire and curled back into a ball,but let the quilt drape more." I could get used to more time off until more roads are cleared up." He then looked at Sherlock and started to sit up with a stretch.<br/>
" What have you made sense of about the case,or" John looked around, waving his hand in front of the fireplace."this mess.....wait,that doesn't look like firewood" he said, staring at the wood pile.<br/>
"No need to worry, I took care of that too. The storage room the solidified cryptocurrency was kept was broken into not by breaking past the high level lock that cost too much." Sherlock smiled and looked at John staring into the small fire before continueing. " It made the clients believe they had more security than they did. Looking closely at the pictures Lestrade sent, the  hinges on the end of the door were too clean. I wrote a text that the door had been taken apart and set aside without needing to touch the lock. I asked to see any pictures or anything studied around the doorknob on the other side, but with the snow and so much powered out, I don't want to get my hopes up too high for when we can find a phone signal again."<br/>
John stretched again,then looked out to see the sunlight over the horizon.<br/>
"I would like to know when the repair people will get here,so at least we can get enough power to do more than flush toilets." He turned, looking at Sherlock."Would you like some coffee?I can get it set up to brew over the fire....and we do have plenty of eggs to work through"...<br/>
" Yes I would,you know how I like my coffee" Sherlock said,"we're getting close to something good!" He smiled, looking at a sleepy, yawning John,and started to look and wave towards the kitchen."I've used that heavy metal pot down under the sink to heat water over a fire at times,the glass one on the coffee maker has too many thin areas to be trusted"<br/>
He walked behind John as he was headed in the kitchen, trying not to think about how and why Sherlock knew some parts of the coffee maker pot were thinner than others,or how often he had ever made coffee directly over flames.br /&gt;
"I also texted Lestrade,and believe someone may be trying to smoke us out with the called in gas leak, but who would look us up to drive us out when the weather is like this?"<br/>
"SMOKE US OUT?!" John stood up with the pan and looked back at Sherlock.<br/>
" We have made enough enemies with the last few cases at least" Sherlock said calmly with a wave. " The ones who did crimes were caught and are behind bars, but no criminal works as an island. Crimes do not stop just because some slip up and get caught .I just finished with THAT text when you woke up" </p><p>John had filled the metal pot with water, scooped coffee in a filter, dug out a rubber band from the silverware drawer and sealed the coffee closed.He then walked back to the fire with Sherlock close behind. He put the pot of water on the fire,then dropped the coffee in the water. Sherlock's hand circles around his head with the lid to said pot.</p><p>"Thanks for that" John whispered,but then stared into the flames, letting them and the mundane of making coffee calm him. "Are we safe here if,as you said, someone is trying to drive us out?"</p><p>"I haven't seen any signs that anything more has been done since the weather turned worse. The company made by the man who mined and owned the cryptocurrency has been calling who he can to keep track of the theft. Him and his company and workers have been falling apart now that he has little other ways of paying anyone or for anything,but I do have theories." Sherlock explained, looking at the face of John,still seeing signs of worry.</p><p>"Think nothing of it, a man with those resources has a solid credit insurance on it,so any workers will be reimbursed in cash credit. Any hardware proof he likely keeps somewhere close to him,to "find" or add to anything since created to pay for the next business venture. Of course this will be done long after making a show of revenge.Pretty simple really"</p><p>As the day went on, there were still no signs of anyone near the residence. Hearing of another storm on the way, Mrs. Hudson had long left to stay with a cousin that lived in a warmer area,far from the blizzards that since,had been hitting London.</p><p>After being on such alert for much of the morning, and nothing changing within the same,well walked walls,John took a seat on the couch. </p><p>Sherlock was sitting on the couch before John had lowered himself to look, sitting right by him. It was easy to see that he was still busy in his mind palace,but he soon looked over.</p><p>"As I stated earlier,we are safe here for the next few days. There was a mention that our client was found innocent of a robbery that at first,a competition company said he had set up himself. Fits my theory, and likely factored into creating it to begin with"</p><p>"So, someone beyond wealthy robbing themselves?" John asked, confused.</p><p>"There is value to be found in such endeavors. Security is made better,and different arrangements can be made otherwise. We're here because this client went from very wealthy to loosing everything. Or so it seems. He may actually have worry,or he may just be another one who follows your blog" he said with a smile.<br/>
Sherlock's head lowered down to his templed hands before adding "Another thing Lestrade will see clearly when we get a signal . Oh,the pot of coffee is gone I see, but at least we have that luxury here"</p><p>John smiled. He had long washed the emptied pot(as well as the plates of scrambled eggs he made,much of Sherlock's barely touched and stored in plastic back in the fridge),but it was true. Even trapped there,they had little luxuries here and there.</p><p>He curled up to a Sherlock in thought. His hospital work had its emergencies and routine, but he  could never leave this work either.</p><p>"Will you stir,and throw a leg in the fire John?" Sherlock said, pointing to the stack but not stirring or looking away.

</p><p>John looked closely at the uncut,polished wood he saw earlier.. Yes, after living with him for any time,some things stop surprising you he thought.</p><p>He then returned to the couch, and leaned into Sherlock without making him move or change out of his pose.</p><p>John soon felt soft fingers lightly touching,then massaging into his hair and temple with no other shifts. He knew he should make a more solid lunch or something eventually,but he just moved down where his head was alongside in Sherlock's lap. Fingers staying in easy reach,and starting to work on his neck.</p><p>The weather had left everything down for days. Rules could bend here, and they were not expecting guests. No one would expect them for some time,so for now,John thought,he should just  keep making sure to keep up simple things like making coffee, making sure Sherlock eats, and getting Sherlock to break down and explain his theories,one step at a time.<br/>
And Sherlock could keep up with things like having the ideas with a mind that rarely slowed down, and those fingers that knew what to do even when his mind was lost in thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cereal,and dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is another super late chapter again,but we all know how life loves to interfer with any endeavors that may have relaxing side effects (even if it is many edits later, I'll start another edit after brunch before I map out and type the next chapter)</p><p>Yes,what I describe actually exists in London to those who haven't heard. See where reaserch can take you?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John was heading to a very different date than the ones he had tried before.<br/>
This one was far from Baker Street, and took a few bus changes to arrive at,but perhaps different could mean successful he hoped.<br/>
Apparently in London there was a cereal killer cafe' thought up be an American rap artist with silly sounding specials.<br/>
Sherlock was quick to reaserch the place,the founding of it, and the quickest route there and back when John told him the name of the place. He also did his own reaserch hearing the name of the date and found her information. From time to time a small smile crept up on Sherlock's face when he knew John was not looking.
While John didn't keep up with overseas music, a laid back environment that served childish breakfast dishes along with coffee had an appeal. There didn't seem to be as much hiding or anyone on the date to worry about looking higher class or mannerly when... varieties of cereal and coffee were the surrounding focus that was set!<br/>
Still, Sherlock had wished him luck, which was odd, because he never showed interest in any of John's dates. Something was suspicious,but John had no plans on being interrupted on this date!
Marty,who worked hematology at John's work, thought this would be a good way to get his cousin out of the house and more familiar with the higher class of London.<br/>
John knew the Dr title lead to many assuming much about him,true or not, but this should be fun.<br/>
He looked around and saw a woman with short,dark hair and a green dress waving at him.<br/>
"Hello,you must be Amber I believe?" John said after walking up to the table.<br/>
She stood up and waved at a chair on the other side of the table. She looked so young and thin,he knew he would have to ask and knew women didn't like talking about thier ages.<br/>
"Have a seat! You must be Dr. Watson" she said, before sitting back at her seat " you should try the Blueberry O's, or the Unicorn Pop is pretty popular..."<br/>
"Please, just call me John" he said, sitting down.<br/>
"What do you work as,since you know I'm a doctor? Marty didn't tell me"<br/>
"Oh, I'm a game designer and professional beta tester" Amber said,then waved at a waiter.<br/>
"What can I get for you?" The waiter said with a smile," you can also tell me what you like,or any allergies you have,and I can make suggestions"<br/>
"I'll have the crunch mash mix with chocolate milk" Amber said,then looked at John." Do you still want coffee?"<br/>
"Yes I do, about 2 scoops of milk along with it,but what is that special posted by the door?" John asked, pointing.<br/>
" That's one of the milkless dishes, Fruity Oaty Bars. They will make a nice side with your coffee. You can get them as is,or with cinnamon added" the waiter explained.<br/>
"Hmm" John mumbled,"I guess I'll take the dish half regular and half with cinnamon?"<br/>
"Wise choice" the waiter said,typing that into his tablet.<br/>
He read thier order off to them,gave a total, and was soon off to the kitchen.<br/>
"Well, I see patients among other work"John said nervously."I've heard of game design,like for video games,but what do you do as a beta tester?"<br/>
"Oh!" Amber said with a smile " I play and test different levels and styles of different games to catch any faults or hang ups. Then I turn in reports to different admins, and sometimes find ways to make money with the games".<br/>
The waiter showed up with thier orders on a tray, and gave Amber a bowl of mixed cereal John could not recognize in chocolate milk.<br/>
John got his cup of coffee with a plate of what looked like large,long frosted wheat squares with different colored fruit oozing from each one. As ordered,the left side also had brown sprinkles all over the squares.<br/>
He wasn't sure how to keep a conversation going when he was far out of his element.<br/>
" I also keep a blog up about the cases my flatmate and I help the metro police with." John said softly.<br/>
"I've heard talks of something like that here in London, but I don't keep up with blogs. My work keeps me so busy, I don't keep up with the many people I've played with that try to make a get rich quick blog."<br/>
She took a bite,chewed,swallowed, and added "how can you make much with a blog when you're already a doctor 'so to speak'" she said with a smirk.<br/>
"It isn't a get rich quick blog,it only keeps getting more readers,which easily become more clients, and it keeps going" John said calmly, "so, have you done well with what you do with video games?"<br/>
Amber glared at him, angry.<br/>
"I was able to get my parents a 3 story house off of what I made with Fortnite alone!...I don't care what many in my family thinks, I don't need anyone like you to take care of me". She took another bite and seemed to wave him off<br/>
John finished the coffee,but felt this odd date was very much over. He said his goodbye's, and headed for the front register where he paid for both orders,never having touched much of his.<br/>
He took the buses home, and loudly mumbled about his frustrating date while Sherlock listened. Still looking at different slides in the microscope.<br/>
"I thought this would go better because it was in a different setting" John said before slumping himself in his chair.<br/>
"Yes,but you made too many of the same kinds of mistakes" Sherlock said, getting up from his microscope"Another woman with short,dark hair, and the head to get far in her field .But still a small mistake being made that sets everything up to fail.".<br/>
"WHAT?!" John yelled in frustration before getting his head back in his hands.<br/>
Sherlock walked in the kitchen and looked through the cabinet, getting a cylinder out. He then poured from the cylinder into a small pot, and set it by the sink.<br/>
Looking in the fridge,he saw the latest carton of milk John had bought that hasn't been put to use yet<br/>
Sniffing it,he topped off the pot he had before taking what was mixed into one of the stove burners.<br/>
He dug out a wooden spoon and stirred the mix, adding in bits of different spices before cutting the end of a stick of butter and letting it fall in to melt in the mix.<br/>
He knew the mistake he mentioned was John seemed to try and get dates with women similar to Sherlock in a way,(even an odd way perhaps)but even with the blog,and the admiration he still received,he did not get that final step from John. It didn't make sense,they would have no reason to play games of hiding anything from each other, unlike the nature of dates?
During the short time it took for the butter to melt,he put everything that had been taken back into the refrigerator. He would wait before working with further mixes and molds until after this was finished.<br/>
When the consistency looked about right, he found one of his clean measuring bowls,and a metal spoon that was drying.<br/>
Crouched down, he lightly shook John awake.<br/>
"Hmmm?" John asked, stirring and looking up.<br/>
"I can fix at least one mistake that you made that upset you" Sherlock said, holding the bowl of hot cereal mixture up with the spoon handle sticking out of the side.<br/>
"It doesn't look or sound like either of you ate much,if anything while you were there." Sherlock said as John took the bowl.<br/>
"This should help with the anger, and you can later help me with these skin sample alterations."<br/>

_________________________________________</p><p>This did not go at all like I had planned,but it's very late again,and once I started typing,they just did thier own running. Did not mean for this date to go like this either,but another case of what is planned vs what happens. Still our silver haired soldier boy looks like he should not be in charge of picking his own dates. Still making the same mistakes, still not seeing who actually takes care of him....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Don't see, don't know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trying to start earlier today since I'm not getting out in this latest freeze.<br/>Another round of re-edit the last chapter,then make the next<br/>Still hoping I don't mess up horribly and lose more readers along the way</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock messed up on the stroke with the bow of his violin. After the high pitched shrill noise that shrieked from the bow,he stopped to get his thoughts together for a moment.<br/>
He had been lost in his mind palace again, which he felt he should be ashamed of and have better control over.<br/>
John was at work, and it had been days without a case! DAYS!...so the same repetitive memories kept going through his mind, haunting him.<br/>
Memories of what he went through in his 'death' to keep those he cared for safe. Memories of John's short, disasterous marriage soon after he had returned. The anger. Many times feeling like he had to remind others that he was 'not gay'.<br/>
He took a breath and tried to calm himself. Things were better now.<br/>
John had moved back in and helped with cases alongside his job,which had now promoted to a higher level. They still got along in thier habits, and still had different ways of doing things, whether that be using the oven to cook with,or using it for a thermal, reactive expirement that had to keep temperature changes well timed and documented to keep the testing steady.<br/>
They co parented well, even though they went about such differently.<br/>
John did not want Rosie too far from the apartment or the park, and not too close to any strangers.<br/>
Sherlock had Irregulars he had known for many years, and knew which ones he could deeply depend on.<br/>
Not all of course, but she needed to start learning about people and differences early on as well.<br/>
No one developed an instinct for when to trust people,when to hide from them,or when and how to fight them locked in a house most days. He felt picking up on such starting early in life would have helped him so much when he started things,such as college's and being within Mycroft's reach to be used in his politics early as well. He knew she would be walked over and dropped off right before the time John should be home from work.<br/>
He wanted to solidify John being by his side in his life. Not just a flatmate,not just as someone to work with, Rosie made things close,but John had made it clear to many. He wasn't gay,they were not a couple,kept dating boring women, kept getting angry with little frustrations that would build up throughout the day. Playing with Rosie helped a little. Cases got frustrating,but by the end,he would be much calmer. They would get home, he would make a dinner or order take out for both of them. Then he would put Rosie to bed,and use the downstairs shower to 'clean up'.<br/>
He never said,and Sherlock never mentioned. John washed, rinsed, and jerked off in the shower at those times, and Sherlock always lowered his head when he heard. It wasn't worth it it seemed. John always left the shower and spent the time in a much more level headspace until he went upstairs to bed. John could never want to be anything but a friend, consulting partner, or upstairs flat mate to someone who...he felt the silver ring he had  in his left mini pocket in his full sized pants pocket.<br/>
John sees so much within thier lives,but he observes none within it.</p><p>John was saying farewell as the last patient left,before his lunch break was to begin.</p><p>He went to the break room and took his coat off before going to where he could fix himself a foam tray of lunch. After getting individual servings and a roll,he grabbed a sleeve of silverware and a carton of juice before sitting where he had set his coat.</p><p>There was better dining available for the surgeons and high level doctors closer to his office, but this section was empty of nurses,tech staff. The food was,well,it worked well enough.</p><p>He wanted to be alone with his thoughts, but he couldn't make sense of them. He thought of Sherlock, and knew that's one place where it never made sense. Even early on, he was not far from his mind. The way he could deduct, the things he stuck to,no matter what anyone else thought. Well,the way he cared for a few people without caring what anyone else thought of him. The way John had to learn how to read Sherlock, and knew he still could not usually find much. The way he always seemed fluid, in his thoughts,in his movements...<br/>
John started to grin. He used to feel like he had to remind others regularly that those two were not a couple. Didn't matter,others always seems to think they were together.<br/>
They did share a flat, work together,were trying to raise a child together.<br/>
John never found other men attractive. He was in the army where he was around plenty of other men on a regular basis, and never saw them as anything other than teammates,higher ranking bosses, patients...<br/>
The way Sherlock was such an exception in so many areas....<br/>
How could he feel bad about daydreaming about watching the man who had saved his and other's lives? Raising a daughter with?<br/>
One that was too dedicated,or as he put it, married to his work to ever think well if his flatmate massaged his back,ran his hands along his hips...<br/>
No! He would think it wasteful and foolish! John let his plastic spork fall and looked at what was left of his lunch. This was foolish. From what he had seen on cases, Sherlock was very aware of what sex could do, but used it as a means to an end. When he let his transport bother with it at all.<br/>
He had found a ring made from a metiorite long ago. A few months before that, he was close by helping to look for cameras or anything tech or off while Sherlock made small talk with a well known jeweler.<br/>
That's how he knew what size ring to slowly pay off and get for Sherlock.<br/>
It was no use really. If Sherlock said he wanted anything more binding than John's help with the rent, help with the cases. He already had one marriage he watched go down,he didn't know how he would keep together if this did as well.<br/>
When has Sherlock not been known to get to a direct point?  He got up,threw away his trash, and got back to work.<br/>
===================================</p><p>3 years later...<br/>
≠===================================<br/>
Donovan drove up to where she was directed to go by Andersen's call.<br/>
Several of the met had spread out to try and catch,or herd the latest Sherlock had figured out.<br/>
It was thought the man had lost his child,then his wife when his company had crashed.<br/>
Sherlock figured out, even found stain remnants where blood had changed color and dried, instead of getting washed completely off.<br/>
The freak even knew how to chemically reverse it back to red, and how to get bits of DNA from a fringe of jacket that missed the spray cleaning.<br/>
The money gathered through venmo, paypal,patreon, bitcoin and others on the donation page the husband had set up to help search for the murderers and help get his business back was to be handled by some of the desk workers at the Met,not them.<br/>
Her, Anderson,and Lestrade were going to meet where Anderson was with the suspect,now apprehended by Sherlock and John.<br/>
Why John followed the freak around,and even had a blog about the cases (very cencered and kept unclear in parts for safety) she would never know.<br/>
Lestrade was there, and had the suspect cuffed and in his car while Anderson was right by him, Sherlock, and John.<br/>
He appeared to be recording statements from the freak and his pet while Lestrade stood by his car.<br/>
" That should be everything,let me get these out of the front, and you two could sign them and should be done. This will clear things up,and make no need having to take a trip to the office" Lestrade said.<br/>
Donavon stepped closer to them,giving John a glare.<br/>
"Yes, let's make things go faster so the freak and his blogger can just go home. Maybe get married already and leave us to do our work" she grumbled.<br/>
"If you could do your job completely, I would not have to be here" Sherlock said. He sighed papers,then passed the pin to John who signed as well.<br/>
"Solved the case you two were somehow allowed on, now we will be out of your hair, until you need something else figured out for you" Sherlock said bowing, before both him and John turned and walked away.<br/>
Lestrade got into the front seat of his car, with the suspect cuffed in the back. He rolled the window down and looked out at Anderson. "Get that recording to the office. I'll be there soon with the papers after this one" he pointed behind him, " Gets behind bars. I'll call and tell them I'm on the way so everyone can drive thier own cars back and we can meet back up at my office."<br/>
"How are those two getting home?" Anderson asked,pointing at a now empty space where Sherlock I John had been walking away.<br/>
Lestrade smiled," Let them walk,or take a cab..... don't worry about them now".<br/>
"Whatever, everything is almost done,thier part is done now" Donavon said,"if he wants us to leave them here, let's just follow orders" she said as she got in her car and slowly her car followed Lestrade's.<br/>
Anderson looked at his phone he had recorded with, knowing the file will be transferred among computers at the investigation office.<br/>
He then heard rustling between two nearby buildings. Those two always seem to have trouble close behind. Why did Lestrade tell them to leave them here on this side of London? Now no telling what's here to get anyone! He didn't want to be the next case,but if either one of those two were killed, he would be left with the hard cases no one could make sense of!<br/>
As he got closer,he could see a dark spin of a coat and hear a gasp as someone being shoved against the wall.<br/>
He crunched and slid down quietly, trying to make sense of what was going on with so little light. After the coat had surged forward pushing upwards, he could see hands moving between the arms and working against being held.( All while he heard what could be slurping,or frantic kissing noises?)<br/>
Looking down he saw feet facing the other direction and forward,also knocking the insides of the knees belonging to the coat.<br/>
He soon saw the familiar face of John,still kissing into a mess of hair, using was that Sherlock's? Knocked lower stance to steady him between his legs,but still stay lower,so he was kissing upwards.<br/>
" This hasn't even begun proper yet. I called a cab earlier that should be here in a few minutes. But you know how London traffic is,......and this is not a popular stop,.....so it may take a little longer." John hissed.<br/>
Then he still held Sherlock down as he moved his legs,grabbed Sherlock's jacket, and shoved him into the other wall.<br/>
"I just hope I *snog* no waiting too long you brilliant ---"<br/>
John said  before diving in with another kiss,still holding Sherlock in place with his hand and bent arm.<br/>
Anderson crept back, clumsy but as quiet as he could before he could sprint to his car.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Like a steel hand in a velvet glove</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This turned out to have a lot of darkness,but neither of the boys is so much as scratched too much at the end</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock welcomed the latest clients that emailed thier queries to the blog.<br/>
John had done the emailing, phone calls, and set up the time he had told Sherlock last night.<br/>
He had planned this meeting,and had arranged distractions,(Rosie,experiments,any buggering from Mycroft among others) to be out of the way and seen to elsewhere.<br/>
He wouldn't be here until late tonight, because between the cold season, and staff shortage,he will be over his head at his job.<br/>
He didn't like to work on cases alone anymore, despite having done so at different times for a good part of his life. He sighed,this was arranged,not by the MET, but by proof he was not alone.<br/>

He walked over as his door was knocked, and could hear Mrs. Hudson with the couple.<br/>
He opened the door and tried to give a smile as they walked in, giving him an odd look.<br/>
"You should relax more,you don't look well at all and we can all see it" Mrs. Hudson  whispered in Sherlock's ear.<br/>
He them rubbed his face hard, until he was left with his usual blank and unreadable look, and walked Mrs. Hudson back to the stairs and closed the door.<br/>
"You must be the Rodriguez's" Sherlock said, turning back around and looking in thier direction. He waved his hand towards the couch. "Have a seat,please" he said, as if he was remembering lines he was to say.<br/>
"Are you Mr. Holmes?" the man said, soon after sitting.<br/>
"I am Sherlock Holmes. Mr. Holmes sounds too much like you are seeking my brother" Sherlock said, before turning his chair towards the couch and sitting down.<br/>
"Why are you he---- what brings you here?" Sherlock said, flinching because he forgot the manners John's been so insistent on.<br/>
"Speaking of your brother sir,he knows we're here as ambassadors to some trades going on between different parts of a business we would like to expand further with" the man said.<br/>
"I don't have anything to do with his work, and would like it if he would quit trying to get his fingers all over mine. What are you really here for?" Sherlock said, frustrated and standing up.<br/>
" Now now you two" the woman said,making a down motion with both hands. "You can see we're in good luck!You can't get a good negotiating piece if he's too upset". She looked at Sherlock and down " this one we could get a great price on in a side trade."<br/>
"John said this was about your daughter?" Sherlock looked from the woman to the man and back before the man smiled.<br/>
"She's another part of our expansion. We trained her early,but to take over other business avenues in a place like London,we need to make the right appearances. A negotiating piece like you could make high level law overlook ALL sides of our dealings...or, my wife is right. You could have bidders from all around to pay for you. </p><p>Just think querida! If this one is kept out long enough and trained....I know buyers that will give us much just for a night or two with him! Maybe it's best if we don't tell his brother and work on THAT bid,but just keep him for" he ran a hand along Sherlock's side,and gave an amused look as Sherlock ducked out of an arm around his shoulders.The husband went on, looking at Sherlock with a greedy look in his eyes.<br/>
The wife waved her husband to the side so she could look directly into Sherlock's eyes.<br/>
"You men and your big fusses! No need! We did not know the one we were meeting up with had a brother who looked...well"she said, looking Sherlock up and down,"there are other outlets we can use for our daughter's missing person report. You look even better in person than the pictures we've seen! No worries, getting a missing persons going for you would not be hard with the meeting we have coming up with your brother in a few days! You can come with us calmly,or you,like so many others that now work for us, can try to fight".</p><p>Sherlock saw the husband walk to him, cracking his knuckles,while right by him. He turned to get a better look. The wife was readying a syringe. She noticed him looking at him and smiled. Seeing the shadow right beside her,he knew when to dodge.</p><p>John finally got home at 221B,but was puzzled at the police cars parked,and driving by it. He went to Sherlock giving his statement on the front steps.</p><p>"I'm tired of this! Just record from other statements I've said on other phones! Go after the real problems! There's a girl in an abandoned cleaning closet in the hotel those two have a room at!"Sherlock yelled at Anderson who was holding his phone to record.</p><p>"Lestrade wants us to keep questioning every 3 hours in case you forgot something" Anderson said,in a bit of a stammer." Usually this is done more often as proto-"</p><p>"I DON'T FORGET! If I could save just save-" Sherlock sighed and put his head in his hands and sat on the steps.</p><p>John sat by Sherlock and put an arm around his shoulders while his bag slid off his other arm.</p><p>"The couple you set the meeting for changed thier minds on thier agenda. Wanted me in thier operation. I am not talking about the international tea house that's privately owned,but has locations in 2 other countries" Sherlock told John.</p><p>"I don't understand what you're talking about" John whispered.</p><p>"Your insistence on me playing so nice is not anything I care to resume unless it's needed. Here,it was not. I'm trying to tell them and figure out where the others are." Sherlock said.</p><p>"What do you mean others? Other what?"</p><p>"Others that have been trafficked! Thier drugged,beaten and trained to fall in line and do as thier told" Sherlock hissed.</p><p>"That is the other business they wanted me to be part of. They suggested using the meeting with Mycroft to thier advantage. They were trying to drug me until I would have no choice"</p><p>"That sounds horrific! How did you escape? How were they taken care of?" John said, shocked.</p><p>"Steel fists over velvet gloves. That strategy has been discussed in several bits of literature. Without you, I observed and acted. The wife I had knocked out and cuffed,and the husband I had tied with rope and zip ties before I texted Lestrade. This" Sherlock said, looking at all of the officers and investigators around " seems to be lasting too long. If they will not listen to me, I want to get some coffee, rest, and maybe the blankness of sleep. But not here"</p><p>"Now that you are here John" Lestrade said, walking over " still cannot afford to have you two around to possibly disturb evidence just yet, but I called in and got you two a room at the hotel down the Marylebone. Just identify yourselves and show I.D. it's already been paid for. This should be cleared and you both will be able to return tommorow"<br/>
"Thank you" John said,then he turned to Sherlock." I'll phone a cab here, and I still have Mycroft's card to pay for the ride. You can talk,we can sleep, whatever you need" he explained, trying to keep calm.</p><p>"I think I need a long bath" Sherlock said,"I want to work through this adrenaline with what the husband wanted to train me in the way he looked at me,both actually.Don't act like it's never been on your mind. I'm not a monster as well,if you just want to sit and watch tv at the hotel,I can respect that and just keep making and going through more bad coffee. You can also think of it as part of recovery and we can never talk of it again if you wish,and imagine I am whoever you want. Now let's go closer by the road" he said before grabbing John's hand and leaving in a rush. </p><p>John stayed quiet and was shocked. Sherlock was suggesting sex? He seemed to know about, well,he IS Sherlock....while Sherlock was arguing with another investigator questioning again at the porch, Lestrade had let him listen through 2 recordings.<br/>
John was relieved that while he had bruises starting up from wrestling the husband into being tied to the staircase with ropes,there was no harm beyond fighting to restrain the husband. As Sherlock had mentioned, the wife had been knocked out and cuffed. He wasn't physically assaulted,but his mind?<br/>
He decided he was going to examine and ice or massage the back of his head and shoulders where it was swelling when they got to thier room.<br/>
Nothing beyond hugging or light kissing for at least 3 more months, and if Sherlock was back to himself.</p><p>As the recordings said,in Sherlock's own voice, how does someone 'indirectly arrange' someone to be knocked out or slipped and tied? If he was able to quickly get the wife in handcuffs soon soon after she was 'out',then they certainly were not where Mrs.Hudson had teased about them being long ago. That was only the tip of what John wanted to know directly! But he had to be there for someone who just went through what sounds like a kind of hell!</p><p>In the reality outside of John Watson's head,he didn't actually make it to 3 months of keeping mostly hands off and distanced. He didn't like to leave Sherlock alone to meet clients they knew little about,but he couldn't ask him to stop consulting. He took work off earlier on several occasions afterwards so Sherlock would not be entirely unguarded, but it seemed the client base went back to being made up of the cluelessnessly upset, but harmless. /p&gt;

</p><p> </p><p>The daughter was found,and taken from her parents custody. She was put under years of relearning and therapy,then adopted into a loving and accepting family. After following hints and calculations made by Sherlock, an international sex ring was broken up,and many helping to run the ring were put behind bars. Many women, children,and quite a few men were given recovery and resources to start new lives.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
After reading chapter 7 from the ohlooktheresabee's prompt, this type of chapter ended up writing itself. It is based more on the metaphorical interpretation that velvet is comfortable, and once in it, someone would love to stay in it and not change,but it still fits the prompt. What Sherlock mentions about the title being in literature and strategic is true,let google be your guide<br/>
Wanted to show how trafficking and sex acts are often used in real life (and taught early for such) as more of a business and power control move than anything fun or flirty. For so many,if you don't know better and many abused are taught not to trust many outside of the family,you don't turn against the source of abuse.<br/>
I know the end is not romantic. It's not meant to be, but it is a show of comfort after having the boys go through this mess. Harm wasn't done,but neither are dumb or that emotionally tone deaf, even when such is wanted</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Side effect of children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well, I don't usually have Rosie in a story, unless off to the side. I think many of us have been overseers of the hyperactive,super aware monsters in endeavors politely called baby sitting so....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were hurrying up and running around the apartment, grabbing coats,scarfs,files... something about a case.<br/>
Rosie had no interest in any of it.<br/>
Dada had zipped her up in a jacket and sat her in a car seat before running off again.<br/>
He should know she was a big girl, and not happy staying in a seat while Dada and Poplock were running around.<br/>
Poplock told her she was to spend the night at Molly's tonight. Molly's again! They would just be watching cartoons and movies with popcorn when Rosie was so happy to have both parents home again!<br/>
And Poplock would talk to the skull sometimes too...
At least both of them were not always getting onto Rosie for being a lot to handle! Poplock,the skull, and Dada knew better than to tell her that!</p><p>She had woke up earlier than her parent's, and wanted to see if she could do something before they woke up. They would be so surprised and didn't think she could do it, but she did </p><p>Being a big girl and all.</p><p>Now with this talk of staying at Molly's,she fingered the necklace chains in her pocket. At first, she didn't know how to get the necklaces off of her parents without them waking, but then she saw the part that kept them held together.</p><p>Getting the necklace (with a boring ring hanging from it) was easy to get from Dada. He didn't move, even when she unhooked the chain and slid it off of him with the ring. She had learned long ago not to touch him while he was asleep unless he was quite and she wanted a cuddle.</p><p>Getting the necklace from Poplock was harder. He moved more, and was almost awake easier,but Rosie was big and knew how to be careful.</p><p>She got the necklace chain, and dark ring from him too!</p><p>Now having to leave home again, and both parents going away with another one of those case things,she held the ring necklaces in her pockets and smiled, thinking of a way to keep them here!</p><p>She walked to the kitchen sink and threw them down the drain, turning the water on so they would go away.</p><p>John ran to the kitchen to get Rosie.<br/>
"Why didn't you stay in your car seat? Now we have to go to Molly's" he grabbed her hand.<br/>
"No seat!" Rosie yelled.<br/>
"Your still small enough we could get in trouble if you don't wear it" John grumbled, grabbing the car seat in the hand he was not holding hers with and headed towards the stairs.</p><p>Sherlock met them at the front door and looked down at Rosie as he walked.<br/>
Usually he had done what he could to crouch and talk to her face to face on a similar eye level, but they both knew in a hurry,he had to look down.<br/>
"You should know being mature and knowing details like how to work without a car seat has little to do with actual size. The law is the law and we help police, so we would be the first caught if we break it. You do not want me or John to be in trouble do you?" Sherlock said.<br/>
Rosie liked that Poplock did not talk to her like she was a baby and smiled, even as her car seat was being lifted and buckled into a car that was the replacement for the car that had been hit on one of the 'cases' they like to go on about.</p><p>When Rosie had been dropped off at Molly's, John got back in the car and looked at Sherlock as he buckled in. </p><p>"Do you know what we did with the wedding bands before we went to bed last night?"John asked.</p><p>"We must have moved out of them while we slept" Sherlock said," we can check the mattress at another time, but that doesn't worry me right now. Three women John! Very different backgrounds, different families, but all exactly the same age...."</p><p>"I know, and the pattern has still been...I know we've worn them under our shirts, and it's almost a year,but are you not worried about the rings at all?! John said, exasperation growing.</p><p>"Mycroft knows right where the paperwork is, even though he wasn't invited. We didn't need to bother anyone to act as witnesses with the office staff and that was good enough." Sherlock said,"now back to this,unless you want to have an over the top 1st anniversary dinner and invite half of London."</p><p>John sighed,"I guess you're right. We do have cases and we do have Rosie. I don't have to lose anything while operating on anyone or showing the wrong people what could be stolen.... because we're doing a good enough job on our own." John sighed and leaned his head back "I was just hoping the meaning behind it wouldn't be so easy to lose. Especially because hardly anyone knows."</p><p>Sherlock rolled his eyes and parallel parked. All this over jewelry! Sentiment with some people! He unbuckled and leaned over as John undid his seat belt.</p><p>He grabbed John's shoulder and turned his head to plant a long kiss that was soon turned heavy before backing away and was getting out of the car.</p><p>John closed his eyes and felt a calm type of sobriety go through him before getting out himself. He was reminded that Sherlock wasn't worried about losing anything and certainly not letting anything slip by with a kiss like that in front of a suspect's house on west main Street!</p><p>The suspect's alibi checked out, but the janitor with obsessive compulsive issues and unusually clean shoe laces with stained shoes.....</p><p>After leaving the MET office, having found the right suspects and signed the right paperwork,they left for Molly's to get Rosie.</p><p>Rosie was asleep, and went back to sleep when buckled into her car seat.</p><p>She was put to bed upstairs, and the now shared bed was stripped. Nothing was found,and John's frustrations were building up to be quite evident.</p><p>With Sherlock rubbing along his arms,John took a few breaths and tried to keep quiet enough to not risk waking Rosie. Tears however, were still falling down his face.</p><p>"I know Sherlock,it was just symbolic and sentiment. I don't have to keep you tied to me,but it was still a nice reminder to have" John said.</p><p>" Well,you have been married before me, and I know it means a lot to you. Even when it was a mess, it's past and we have Rosie now and you've always had me. Whether you or even I have always known it or not. I'm not going anywhere, and if you want a big,crowded celebra" Sherlock started.</p><p>"No!" John interrupted,"this is us,and crowded social events are not you. I don't want to drag you down or slow you down to stay with me"</p><p>They embraced on the floor by the empty bed, stripped of blankets,sheets, anything.</p><p>This soon turned to kissing,which led to both of them also being stripped of everything.<br/>
Sherlock did not want to clean up anymore messes in his room,so he herded them towards the downstairs shower where he almost made it.</p><p>By morning,the bed had been remade and the bedroom was closed off with the bedroom window open. Sherlock was in his bathrobe with wet curls tuning his violin while John was dressed for work, making coffee and the last plate of scrambled eggs before getting his white Doctor coat and a winter coat over that and heading out.<br/>
He greeted and said goodbye to Rosie rubbing her eyes and coming down the stairs. Both of their plates and Sherlock's coffee were on the kitchen table,and John had cooked his first. Eating his eggs and working on the second cup of coffee as he made thier breakfast.(He had given the first cup to Sherlock,who had risen early for a post case night. John figured it was the smell of the coffee,which could help the sleep filled eyes and get him stirred before Rosie would be up.)</p><p>Not only did everything stay settled with this small family and early marriage,but later in the week Mrs. Hudson stopped by with a tray of scones.</p><p>" I'm happy for you and John you know Sherlock, but you need to keep an extra eye on your things with her running around" Mrs. Hudson eyed at Rosie going to the scones as she talked to Sherlock.</p><p>"I'm not sure what you mean with that and the scones" Sherlock said, looking towards them.</p><p>Mrs. Hudson pulled a small box out of her purse and looked directly at Sherlock. " I had to call a plumber by yesterday because of a rattling in the water pipes. After taking so much apart in my kitchen, he gave me these chained rings which are certainly not mine"</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Ok,I got this e done very early,but it turned out so cheesy and mush! Hopefully I didn't do wrong by any characters,and I'll take any crit and suggestions for it! Let me know what you think, even if this is too mushy! I played with the abstract idea of handle but then threw in an obvious in the beginning just in case anyone got fussy and nitpicky,but if you don't like it, tell me and I can cut that bit out without disrupting the tale.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Night swim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ok,back to very basic ideas and little time, let's see where the boys take us now!<br/>Btw,these chapters can work together,but I did not set out to mean them to work in a linear fashion<br/>That would involve more organization than I would be able to plan for right now<br/>Am I the only one who's woken up from kicking myself out of bed?<br/>This either turned out somewhat good,or I screwed up totally. Let me know!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John woke up rattled as he had a harsh, sudden re-adjustment to consciousness. </p><p>Memories then,stuck in past memories. The room was still dark, and the blanket was...he looked over and down.</p><p>It was over part of his right shin, because he was on the floor. That would explain the sharp pain and stiffness...</p><p>He heard the pounding of steps as soft,bare feet from the room next door came to his in a hurry. A soft beep as a card was slid before the door was opened </p><p>"John?...John!" Sherlock could be heard. John propped up and waved him over from the doorway.</p><p>"I'm fine" John said blandly,as he let his head fall back on the floor "I just rolled off the bed again, but nothing too" he rotated his shoulders and his  injured shoulder started to pain him.</p><p>"I've stayed out of here,so you can have your sleep and I won't bother you with my coffee making,pacing or thought processing, but if this case is triggering your dreams-"</p><p>"I'm up now" John said, standing up and stretching." The pressure from snowing outside doesn't help, but to get through this last nightmare,and to work my shoulder back in place.... I'm going to the downstairs pool. You can join me if you want, no need to swim or anything. You can go over the case in your mind palace and never leave...I think they have a hot tub here too"</p><p>Sherlock smiled."You would know,I saw you packed your swim trunks before we left,so I grabbed a pair as well" </p><p>"I didn't know you had swimming shorts,but-"</p><p>" I do now, I didn't say they belonged to me but your concern with public appearances..."</p><p>"Let's just change in our rooms and meet up there!"John said. He shouldn't be surprised by Sherlock's fluidity with such things as boundaries, but at least he could hear him going to his room and changing.</p><p>Score one for a second of privacy John thought,as he went to his bag and started changing as well.</p><p>They went to the elevator, and fortunately John had thought to get two towels from the bathroom.</p><p>He looked Sherlock up and down. Oh yes, the old black swim shorts that were a little small on John fit Sherlock...too well, but he turned and looked straight forward. Getting distracted got nothing done! Nothing with the case,OR the nightmares...And Sherlock would never understand anyways. But the shorts were nearly a pair of speedo's on him...</p><p>The elevator dinged as they got to the right floor. It was quite, but still well lit as cleaners gathered thier equipment and left.</p><p>"I have guards set up at different points all around this hotel. Didn't think you would actually come down to a pool after what Moriarty did, much less with the one he strapped a bomb to, but you like much like staying unpredictable brother mine" Mycroft said, from beside the elevator.</p><p>"We're not investigating anything done by him, unless you know otherwise" John said, walking out towards the pool and giving him a side eyed look.</p><p>He set the towels down by a hot tub,and the smell of fresh cleaner was almost overwhelming. "This was my idea anyways,and he's just following me." Sherlock walked past Mycroft and waved.</p><p>" Is that what you think?" Mycroft smiled</p><p>"Why should that be a problem? We have a case, and my shoulders acting up. There was nothing planned about this,and your brother can swim or stay in his mind palace in the hot tub for all I care"John retorted.</p><p>" The cleaners just finished,and while everything is set to keep an eye on my brother,I have elsewhere to be. Feel free to do as you two wish while you're 'just swimming'" Mycroft said as he turned and left on the elevator.</p><p>John swam until his shoulder relaxed and old memories of waterboarding and other tortures were chased away. Sherlock had stayed in the hot tub going over facts of the case until John stretched,walked over and got in the hot tub as well.</p><p>"It's about time to go now" Sherlock said, getting up and getting out of the tub.<br/>
"Whaaa?" John stammered,then followed close behind,both towels in his arms.<br/>
They took the elevator back to thier rooms. John quickly dressed in boxers,slacks,a button up shirt, and dress shoes while he finally saw Sherlock was busy texting on John's cell wearing nothing but the towel around his waist,curls still dripping.<br/>
" Go to your room and get dressed if you're getting people over to help! What will they think with you like that!" John said,waving Sherlock at the door.<br/>
"People think what they want,IF they think at all. I gave Lestrade a direction to look into,and told him to meet us at the station by Tyler street. He shouldn't be too long,then we can track a few places to see if a solar meat dehydrater is still set up in one of those,or if it has been moved!" Sherlock ranted before grabbing the plastic and going into his room.</p><p>Soon the phone in the room rang. John answered it to hear a front desk voice.<br/>
"Hello is this Mr. Watson in room 441?" a ladies voice asked.<br/>
"Yes it is, what's it about at this hour?"<br/>
"You have a ride here sent from a Mycroft Holmes to the local police station, he said to bring someone by the name of Sherlock with you"she said<br/>
"I will, Sherlock is in room 442, but I guess he isn't answering the phone?" John said, eyes closing. Is Mycroft taking them to a place by Tyler street? Has Sherlock been talking to everyone but him?<br/>
"Mycroft said to call you and only you,see you soon downstairs, goodbye" she said before hanging up.<br/>
John waited a few minutes,then knocked on room 442.</p><p>Sherlock opened the door and stepped into the hallway. John was relieved that Sherlock was wearing clothes. They were not good clothes,being a t-shirt, silk drawstring pants and house shoes,but he was covered.</p><p>"You don't have anything better than that?" John said, grabbing Sherlock's hand and pulling him towards the elevators.</p><p>" Lestrade is here already?" Sherlock asked.<br/>
"No,I got a call that said a ride sent from Mycroft is waiting to take us to the local police station here, and to bring you"<br/>
"In that case,since we won't need to pay for a cab, let's take the stairs!"Sherlock said, using the hand grip to pull John towards the stairs in the opposite direction.<br/>
"Lestrade will meet us at the station, although how Mycroft knows to take us there I don't care to know. He has done more than enough meddling for me,you would think keeping an eye on the inns and outs of Britain would be enough! " Sherlock turned and looked back at John,still taking the steps down. " If we were up to more than just swimming,that was not for him to stick his nose into! It's almost tempting just to make him jealous, but it's really not for him to know".<br/>
John felt relieved that Sherlock seemed to value some aspects of personal privacy more than he seemed, even if it was done out of spite.<br/>
The case was pretty difficult,as documented people were found soon after reported missing dried up and found in playground sandboxes.<br/>
When that side of London required that all schools and parks remove all the sand from thier sandboxes, dried bodies were still changing which sandbox they were to be found in.<br/>
New bodies were now being found every Tuesday with sand from various deserts in other countries stuffed down thier throats.<br/>
John had looked closely at the bodies, and they had been dried out in a way that wasn't natural,but no chemicals were found in thier cells. He now thought back<br/>
They saw a well suited driver when they reached the first floor that looked at Sherlock and waved them over.<br/>
" This way Mr. Holmes and" he looked at John " his friend"<br/>
John was tempted by the term and insinuation made while the driver directed them,but it wasn't worth it right this minute. John kept his silence and followed Sherlock in the car.<br/>
When they stopped at the station, someone was already waiting for them, holding the door.<br/>
John thanked them as they went inside and took seats.</p><p>Greg showed up a few minutes later, and everyone talked over case details. Sherlock over details of a solar meat dehydrater,used for bodies,that could be made portable, and John insisted that the sand,while found in different countries he's been to,could not have come from anywhere but suvenier stops. No layer of anything explosive was found, even in countries that should have something from different explosive elements the army had taught the history of different areas that had been bombed and radioactive tests done. (So troops were not completely fighting blind in areas that had levels of danger)John and Sherlock mentioned looking for anyone who travels a lot, but mostly works or is around many tourist shops or the restocking of such.</p><p>This narrowed the suspect list considerably, to a man who had purchased the parts to make a solar dehydrator of large size,but lived in the upper parts of London. He also owned several small shops in various developing/recovering areas in different countries. He went on about how it was good, and he was helping people find jobs in the worst of places,but it was almost too easy to find him guilty from there.</p><p>When they finally got home for good at 221B,after everything was signed and stated,and people who thought they were untraceable were put behind bars.</p><p>John still had 2 days off before he had to clock in for a shift at work. He cooked dinner for both of them,which Sherlock seemed to inhale before going to bed for 15 hours.</p><p>By the next day, John relaxed and watched TV. He had already made himself breakfast, even did the dishes from such.</p><p>He looked over at the bedroom door. No telling how long Sherlock would be out.</p><p>Then he heard noises from the bedroom.</p><p>Soon, Sherlock stepped out of the bedroom, wrapped in a sheet, and walked towards the laundry room.</p><p>John was curious,but didn't want to move too much in case he was supposed to be mindlessly watching TV and Sherlock was just doing something trivial,like an upstairs loo run before going back to sleep.(at the moment,the tv held no interest for him)</p><p>Soon, Sherlock stepped out,still in the sheet.</p><p>" I know you were concerned,I know where your eyes kept going. An idea about your thoughts." He swayed closer and looked John in the eyes."Now that the case is over, I can afford to be  distracted".
He pulled the wrapped up sheet up and over his head,and had the same tight swim shorts of John's he must have pulled from the dryer.
"Do you mind if I wear these for a while and sit by the fire? You don't have to pretend or hide or we can start here" Sherlock said, sitting,then laying on the floor stretched by the fire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Stabilizer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I looked up chemical properties of salt and thought of what I've used it for. Not hard to fit the prompt I guess</p><p>Or this might still be a terrible wreck,we shall see!</p><p>Do let me know if this is off the walls cheesy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John had talked Rosie through one of her nightmares upstairs, and tucked her back in.<br/>
Sherlock wasn't the best at such,but he understood how the heavy sounds of...now it was hail? Hitting the roof,thick windows and along the walls of the building could bring on bad thoughts and dreams from someone very unfamiliar with it all.<br/>
Sherlock had been keeping up with forecast predictions on this odd turn in London weather.<br/>
Today and last night it had been fiercely windy. Now there was to be a warmer patch before another freeze set in the next few days.<br/>
Weather like this would very likely mean less cases, but for once, Sherlock wasn't very upset at the idea. This spell couldn't and likely won't very long, and he was locked with company he didn't mind near as much as most.<br/>
John came back downstairs, and at least for now, the falling ice could be heard less.<br/>
He smiled and worked on the fire again, looking back at Sherlock.<br/>
"I'll just get this going a small bit, maybe if it warms up everyone can get some better sleep. Ice wads tearing the roof up and everything" John jokes.<br/>
" This is an old building John. The fire is very much appreciated, but I'm sure it did not get old if it couldn't handle this and worse coming from London" Sherlock said, wrapping his housecoat tighter around his neck.<br/>
Sherlock went to his chair and sat in it,while John went to start the kettle.<br/>
"After Rosie getting so upset, I got out and made another blanket on her bed. She should sleep pretty soundly now unless noise picks up again and the ice starts hitting hard. Tea?" John asked.<br/>
"That would be nice John,do we still have sugars"?<br/>
John grinned " That we do, I certainly got enough. I'll be over there until this is done."<br/>
He had sat in his own chair and stared at Sherlock.<br/>
Sherlock started watching the flames from his eyes.<br/>
With the simultaneous gaze, Sherlock was feeling more and more daring, like one that can't afford to look away from the gaze of a predetor. He was feeling shrunk, almost shivery,but even when the kettle started to boil, he felt he could not back down.<br/>
"I should get that before she wakes up" John said, getting up and keeping the gaze until he sharply turned and dashed for the kitchen,not looking downwards.<br/>
Sherlock got up and followed him in the kitchen. " You still intrigue me. You can be so caring, but still show signs of something else entirely within you"<br/>
John gave Sherlock a smile and a challenging glare. "As long as you don't want me to change any of it, and as long as you know better than to insult the one serving you tea. You HAVE poisoned me once long ago, so it would only fit".<br/>
" I won't insult the salt like one that stabilizes me in some of my moods" Sherlock said,taking a sip from his cup. "Different salts are named from the acids and bases that composes then, hence,more stable ph balances"<br/>
"Thank you" John said, sipping from his cup. "Although many would think it odd to stabilize the great Sherlock Holmes into just as bland as the rest of us to prevent more fights than usual"<br/>
"Not odd so much" Sherlock put his cup down and stepped closer to John,placing his hands on John's hips." Fights come when people keep being so stupid when they should know better. I have this salt that,as typical,raises the boiling point for a few around him. Times past when other moods have been risen out of me. Recently I thought such a thing was completely under my control. Yet you know how to bring me under with a touch of your control" Sherlock said with a sigh.<br/>
He bent his knees and leaned his head over to kiss John<br/>
John set his cup on the counter and grabbed the collar of Sherlock's housecoat and pulled him into the kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. One tequila down,one chapter to go!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yup, the title is true. Had several ideas to go with this,but now that I have time, I'll just see where this goes and hope for not messing it all up entirely</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock slapped on another nicotine patch as Rosie slept in her room upstairs.<br/>
His and John's anniversary would be here soon, and Sherlock still could not believe much of it.<br/>
John was doing another night shift again, to prepare to be off for his anniversary.<br/>
All the ones that have come into Sherlock"s life. Looking to outsmart,outwit or charn him somehow. Those never took long to stay gone, even if it was because they were now behind bars.<br/>
Early on, those who tried to keep him dependant on something they sold,so they could take it away when they wanted.<br/>
Those that tried to mix it with a different rush,so Sherlock would know to get his injected rush,he would have to give them...head,sex,whatever it took as a means to an end.<br/>
Keeping away from being full on addicted to something beyond his control,he still used sexual favors as a means to an end in the more complicated cases.<br/>
He was now beyond that as well. He even got back to using sex and favors for himself now, and not just a numb means towards anything else.<br/>
He never let anything take control of him again, outside of what he could step away from.(nicotine patches were not near as good as smoking, but he currently had a full, undamaged sense of smell. Drugs still helped him focus... before he found other means to direct his focus that did not leave him needing something that could be watered down or tampered with).<br/>
He could not take full responsibility for this however. Odd and backwards as it seemed, having someone to answer to really helped him prioritize his thoughts.<br/>
Not his parents,not Mycroft (grabby as he always has been with control over Sherlock).<br/>
He smiled. So the boss over his heart often makes him tea and coffee? Doesn't matter. He could still get many around him to fall in line and go where thier needed when necessary.<br/>
Sherlock could hear pounding on the steps and John coming through the front door.<br/>
Sounded like a hard nightshift, but Sherlock quickly ran up to and kissed him.<br/>
"Is there anything you need?" Sherlock asked before nibbling on John's ear.<br/>
" I thought I was exhausted, but I could use a bit more of that" John said as he sighed.<br/>
"You're still exhausted, but she was busy at the park and was out after dinner, we've had no cases with this snow, and I've missed you not being here half the day and night" he hissed.<br/>
Sherlock then backed up with his head down and tried to calm himself. He kept stopping himself when the foot tapping kept trying to come back, even though he was wearing socks and trying to stay steady for balance.<br/>
"No need for that, I know I need a shower,you need a place for your mind to go." John said, smiling up "why don't we start with the first idea,see where it goes from there, and by the end, we'll either both be worn out and snoring,or I could make us some nighttime tea?"<br/>
Sherlock smiled,took John's bag to be put down on his side of the room, and started stripping.<br/>
John walked over to the shower, and turned it on adjusting the temp.</p><p>If someone had told him years ago he would be married to, and solving cases with,a sexy man he could not stop thinking about (and blogs about!) he would have laughed, unbelieving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Not down for long</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back to, very short on time,but I don't want to miss out<br/>Had to do some reaserch for this one as well,and it helped drive a plot I was clueless on what to do with</p><p>Once again,this will either turn out great,or horrible, we'll see</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock woke with his hands and feet manacled against a brick wall. He had an IV attached to his left arm, and apparently he had a catheter in as well, leading to a large, almost empty bag hung on a stand near his leg. His mouth was covered with a cloth wrapping.</p><p>He tried to move, but then heard a familiar voice.</p><p>"Tsk tsk tsk, no use in that. You're up early, but I'm sure old habits die rather....hard. Which you always have had little use for,but now? Soon you will have less motivation and less company. Either that or your beautiful mind will get even sharper with no distractions at all"! Was being told to him in the same familiar sing-song voice.</p><p>Sherlock stirred again, as Moriarty,still walking closer and lowering himself, put a hand on his hip.</p><p>" No need to get worked up. I found a smaller model that was injected,but it still needs time to adjust. I have a dose with inhibitors I could inject you with if you want to be back to yourself for a few hours, But!" And he stood up and put a finger over Sherlock's lips. "No more than that! You will still have your mind of course, but the bridges you have made over the past few years? Well, I will leave that for you to destroy yourself. Then I will have my own fun and my dear terms it will not be hard for you to consent to for me"</p><p>He cut the wrapping from Sherlock's mouth, and kissed him before waving a man dressed in scrubs over to them.</p><p>Sherlock tried not to give Moriarty the satisfaction of hearing pained noises come from him as the man in scrubs took out his catheter. Last he remembered, he was chasing a suspect found guilty for being given cash to 'arrange' murders via operational procedures to turn into fatal accidents.</p><p>With such things as the catheter and the IV, now also being taken out, who knows how long he was out. Where was he even at?</p><p>The cuffs and chains were taken off of him, but fortunately, the man in scrubs was able to take on more and more of Sherlock's weight until he carried him. Arm over his shoulder, he kept testing Sherlock until he was able to half carry, half guide a staggering<br/>
Consultant with him towards some steps.<br/>
"Of course I had to make do, we couldn't sneak a bed down here, we set up a frame of lighting and "Moriarty walked closer to where Sherlock was  standing/held up and turned his head to look him in the eyes." Having you chained to the wall and at my mercy does have it's appeal,but" he stepped back.</p><p>"You have a ride waiting on you,right to 221B. I'll let you ugly yourself to the eyes closest to you, and maybe me as well pretty".<br/>
Sherlock focused on his feet and a short  distance ahead as they kept walking up and along steps. He was carried up one,then more ladder steps,but his energy and something he couldn't put his mind on just wore him out and he nodded off again.</p><p>"Wake up Sherlock!" A hand slapped his face, and he looked up to the face of John,as he sat up on the couch.</p><p>"Hello John,how did I get here?" Sherlock smiled, and was happy to feel more solid.</p><p>"I don't know, I was asleep with Rosie upstairs and felt like coming down to see to my laptop. I have a spreadsheet for when I can get back to work...I don't need to look back to the blogs, you are right here!" John hugged Sherlock and started to talk quietly. "It's been after the weekend and you don't...I don't care! We can go explain things to Lestrade later and...I almost don't care if I am dreaming" John said as he buried his head in Sherlock's chest.</p><p>"Moriarty was over this it seems" Sherlock said quietly in a strained voice, looking past John's shoulder." he's done something to me. The perpetrator we were after last works under his orders. I don't know what they did, but they took steps to bring me back here to in his words,"be ugly to the eyes closest to me". Apparently my cell was put back in my coat. I was drugged for days it seems".<br/> Sherlock said as he felt both pockets with one hand 
"Hmmm" John hummed as he backed up and looked into Sherlock's eyes."I want to talk to the MET,but I feel this is a trap that is being waited on. You sound sick,or not quite right.I have a few more days before being expected at work. Do you have anything in your lab where I can draw your blood? You've been drugged for days! I want to at least...no,not my office...maybe have Molly see what all is in your system? What were you given that led to Moriarty giving you back, hands off?"<br/>
" I admire your precautions and discrepancy" Sherlock said, " I should still get with Lestrade and try to backtrack where an underground operation lab was set up. Maybe there's anything left to arrest this medical worker on" Sherlock said, holding John closer." You are right to suspect a trap,I should call my brother to run an errand for us"</p><p>"At this hour? Your brother?" John asked<br/>
" A government does not stop at odd hours. He should get up and do a few things for us so people like Molly or Lestrade are not bothered or given a reason to worry"Sherlock said, again with a strained voice.</p><p>John thought back to the idea,does Sherlock not think his disappearance would be a reason for many people to worry themselves sick?<br/>
Sherlock texted Mycroft and settled back on the couch by a very disgruntled John.<br/>
He had told John where he kept the plastic, sealable test tubes and sterilized syringes by his microscope.</p><p>What kind of objective science is not open to testing results and many possible reactants, even with your own blood?</p><p>After filling and sealing the tubes up himself,(I know where my veins are John,no need for you to chase them when I've known how to make them cooperate for years) and putting each one back in the holder they were all lined up on,John took it all to the refrigerator to preserve them until Mycroft got there.</p><p>It didn't take long. The samples were put inside an insulated box, and Sherlock's arm was grabbed as Mycroft tried to pull him towards his car.</p><p>Sherlock twisted his wrist out of Mycroft's hand and looked at him directly.</p><p>"Do any of your staff know a thing about watching a sleeping infant?" Sherlock said in a quiet,but rushed tone.</p><p>"John hasn't seen you since Friday,he can take care of his daughter while you leave with us" Mycroft said,with a false calmness.</p><p>"I was brought here without anyone overlooking this property noticing,if you didn't give up after the first night,and I am not leaving without him coming" Sherlock pointed at John. " With all of this going on down here, I don't want our daughter to wake up scared and alone"<br/>
Our daughter? Mycroft stayed quiet. He never thought he would hear such a thing from his brother,but he had no time to argue. Something about him did sound very different.<br/>
"Not Anthea" Sherlock said, looking towards her.<br/>
"I could not part from my assistant" Mycroft said,then pointed at one of his guards."You! Gerald! Your background said you were the oldest of 5. An infant is not too hard to handle for you?"<br/>
" No sir! I can do well with the worst they can-" Gerald mentioned.<br/>
"At worst, wake Mrs. Hudson" John mentioned, walking both him and Sherlock forward.<br/>
" There you have it!" Mycroft said,waving both men towards the stairs." Both of you come with us then,but YOU will be tested" he nudged a finger at Sherlock as he walked by.</p><p>The blood tests showed different levels of several tranquilizers,as if different ones were administered over time. A level of Zoladex was found along with extremely low levels of testosterone in Sherlock's bloodstream.</p><p>An x ray showed an implant in his thigh.</p><p>"Get me the x-ray and some basic tools. I'll take it out myself" John said when Sherlock finished being further examined.</p><p>" I can see if they have at least some local anaesthesia I can put on,but this shouldn't take long"</p><p>"What is Zoladex? It's one of the few drugs I've never heard of on the streets. What is it for John?" Sherlock asked.</p><p>"It is for chemical castration,often used for men that have prostate cancer. It can be given monthly,or like some birth control options, put in an implant for long term use. It is very good this was found early"</p><p>" I don't need whatever may or may not be here. Just take it out, that's why my head doesn't feel right. Moriarty said I would lose motivation,not look right in others eyes close to me"</p><p>"As you wish. " John kept talking,so Sherlock would have something to focus on other than his thigh being cut and adjusted as the implant was nudged to one side and moved out. " It would have the same effect as fixing a dog. You would get lazy, your metabolism would slow down, libido would not be a thought...well!" He said, keeping one side nudged and wiggling, seeing the other end of the implant surfaced,where it was pinched and easily taken out.*Now that it is gone,you should be back to normal by next week and" John mentioned, putting a band aid over the cut on his thigh " I would be back to no help getting decent weight on you for long".</p><p>They were taken back home,where Gerald was on the couch rocking a sleeping Rosie wrapped in a blanket.</p><p>Next morning, Lestrade was at thier door with breakfast to go for all of them. They tried to look through underground abandoned tube stations, but even through an area that seemed oddly familiar to Sherlock, nothing was there to be found except for a spot of red under a pile of sand, and what looked like the remnants of gauze. Or,what was left of it, still attached to some white tape.</p><p>Lestrade dropped Sherlock and John back home,where they had talked about getting Rosie back from staying with Mrs. Hudson. What was collected will go to labs,which objectively show what there is to show, they will all see.</p><p>Sherlock sat in his chair with a cup of tea,while John sat with his already on the side table after putting Rosie in her playpen.</p><p>" You know, historically in some parts of the world,eunics had the most affairs because they led to no pregnancies" Sherlock said calmly as he sipped his tea.</p><p>"You are not missing anything!" John hissed " we don't have to worry about any more kids by ourselves, and you don't have to do anything for me if it won't do anything for you. I'm not that kind of ass"</p><p>" Your getting irritated easily John, and I'm sorry"</p><p>"It isn't your fault, I've made due before, I can again"</p><p>" Well then,to the couch" Sherlock said as he got up and set his cup on the table.</p><p>John set his tea on the table, and followed Sherlock, sitting by him on the couch.</p><p>"That is no way to be now, lay down and curl up" Sherlock said as he stretched out and motioned for John to lay down on the inside of the couch.</p><p>John lay down and stretched out, burying his head in Sherlock's chest as Sherlock ran his fingers through his hair.</p><p>He smiled and inhaled. There may be drastic attempts, but there was no way he was letting Sherlock get too far away from him. Certainly not turning away from him by any means.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The silent spar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ok,no idea what to do with this one,but it's late already and I don't want to fall behind.<br/>After seeing our boys servive whatever hell thier put through (though,like it shows on the BBC showing,not easily and blindly taken without question at all,which is hellish,but like many relationships,both sides end up with a closer understanding and bond once the smoke clears)<br/>Let's see what can happen!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock had long made sure all of the toys were in the playpen,and part of the experimental fun he showed Rosie earlier (vinegar and baking soda. Made lots of bubbles, but also helped clean out one of the sinks with a mix that could be made to have a neutral coating)<br/>
Important when experiments had to be kept out of reach of someone who only gets bigger, and has been walking,and running when they went to the park earlier.<br/>
He started to relax when he heard the front door being unlocked and John walk in,off from his work.<br/>
"Have you heard anything about a case yet today?" John asked, setting his work bag down and smiling.<br/>
"No,seems even the criminals here have gone to hybernation with the snow. I took Rosie there to play, but I do not want anything to do with some of the parents at the park. How do you handle parents at your work?"<br/>
" Well, you don't have to talk to any of them,just like anyone else on the street"John said,then hugged Sherlock and took his bag to the bedroom,while Sherlock sat in his chair.<br/>
" Would you like some tea? We can talk this out and I'll see where I can help you once I get out of these work clothes."</p><p>"That would be nice John. I can see the cycle too well, many parents live small lives, with small circles of friends just like them. Making sure thier children get good grades and everything else that can be shown off, but never really been allowed to learn. Kids rebel and try to branch away,but only tied to what they know and no realistic idea on how to learn without being punished. Everyone still goes on with small lives and narrow understanding, only to get into thier own children for trying what they were never allowed to really dare themselves when younger"</p><p>He soon heard the kettle boiling and looked to the kitchen, where a plaid clad John was there, fixing tea for both.</p><p>"Well, not everyone has seen what we have, lived through what we have, or" and John walked over and planted a kiss on Sherlock's lips before handing him his cup and going to sit in his own chair with his cup" has a mind that could even keep up with yours. Some of my patients I would like to knock out. Some try to hide or make allowances for the ones that keep putting them in there" John sipped and continued " many parents try to forget that thier children are made to be quite durable and not everything is an emergency. Worries only come from some that never seem to notice a thing when there IS an emergency with thier child"John said, laying back and rolling his eyes.</p><p>"This is why we are both raising Rosie now John" Sherlock smiled over his cup before drinking." We see no need to put her in a box we understand."</p><p>"Did you do any more experiments?" John asked, amused.</p><p>" As long as everyone is pressured to stay in thier own huts,and no one wants to put up with the wind and snow to so much as steal... After doing the final step in cleaning up the dyed,starch mess in the kitchen,yes. It made bubbles and cleaned the drain,yes,she saw every step of that"</p><p>"Is that her snoring upstairs?" John listened right when things quieted.</p><p>"I gave her a decongestant right before bedtime, but the cold weather is harsh on everyone's sinuses. I'm sure you've been reminded of that fact at the clinic" Sherlock said, " but this shows that it may be true"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>" She finished off my cup of coffee before bedtime, and hasn't been up since. She may be your biological child, but you may be living with another one just like me" Sherlock said with a grin before working on his tea.</p><p>"If that is the case, many parents would not approve. But that is a side of being a doctor and WITH you I know not to doubt".</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Well,in all the years of tutoring and babysitting kids, I know often the kids problems start with the parents. I also grew up having several medical folk in the family,so I hope when I characterize John, I don't make him out to be like someone from the E.R drama.<br/>
I also cannot sleep without coffee. Started drinking when I was 3-4, and it calmed me or put me to sleep. Things like ADD, Asperger's, different mood disorders or different reactions to caffeine can make people act,or react very different to coffee,energy drinks,medicines...the frustrating fact everywhere that those least qualified seem to have the most kids...<br/>
I hope I didn't mess this up too badly!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Screw it, haiku's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I had a long, drawn out storyline to type out, but I've been wanting to show value in saying less,so these came out</p><p>Been trying to keep in mind syllable count, structure and all,but I'm sure I don't have it perfect,kept some bit of the prompt</p><p>This will go from one pov to another,then I will go back and work on past chapter re edits</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>J<br/>
------------<br/>
Salty, but,sachirrine tasting sweat<br/>
Ever steady gaze but slowly narrowing focus<br/>
never far from the sound</p><p>My dearest, you are<br/>
like water for me, coaxing<br/>
pebbles into glass</p><p>You can drive me mad<br/>
You often seem to talk over me<br/>
Ends in chases, case closed<br/>
S<br/>

------------------------<br/>
My mind palace is diamond<br/>
My heart's just a trinket  for show<br/>
You've had me forever owned</p><p>Your need for some structure<br/>
A well accepted type of known  lie<br/>
Eyes,looks,say quite different</p><p>You get angry at times<br/>
But others can't be made to notice<br/>
No seeing what's beyond them</p><p>I had believed that <br/>Love was never meant for me<br/>And then there was you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Don't always trust what is seen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Several ideas on what to do here,but nothing solid,so let's just jump right in</p><p>Ok,this came out huge again, and I'll likely edit and trim it later</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anderson wove his hands over the crime scene,then had his fingers make a sign.</p><p>Of course Lestrade and John were talking with thier backs turned to him. Sherlock seemed to turn his head away and back to talking with those two whenever Anderson looked to check that he wasn't being seen.</p><p>Soon,a light green film showed up around the scene, and a light blue path of footsteps led from the edge of the rooftop the scebe was back to the victim.</p><p>"I don't know who taught you that,but you're unlicensed to use magic at a crime scene,and you could still be looking at a cover up, made to be found so we will chase after the wrong facts instead of gathering what will help us." Sherlock said.</p><p>Anderson jerked up, waving his hand where any colored mist suddenly vanished.</p><p>" You think you're the only clever one?"Anderson said,"I'm only doing my job, and" he smiled as Lestrade turned around" I think the evidence points out...that she was still alive when she came here and died, and not dropped off like some" he nodded towards Sherlock "want to think"</p><p>"It's common explanation that you can dig your own grave or be promoted beyond your competence,but the facts still point to truth" Sherlock said,then mumbled to himself"whoever taught you mage magic did so very badly"<br/>
"Mage magic? Well....I just follow what I read myself! No one taught me a thing!" Anderson said,proudly.</p><p>"The book we've kept stored up in evidence three years ago not to be touched you mean?" Sherlock said in a smirk.</p><p>"I'll have to take you off this case Anderson" Lestrade said sternly, stepping towards him. " If any of this could be true,then you can't be allowed on the field unless perhaps,you can show yourself to be valuable enough to be brought along with someone who can block whatever you may try. For now, there's many spreadsheets to be worked in the office". Dimmock marched Anderson to be put in the back of the investigation can,hands kept up and kept in sight.</p><p>"Why would he do such a thing that would damage his career?" John asked briskly.<br/>
" He couldn't see things clear enough as is apparent,so he tried to look better using another way. Besides, this was made to look like a murder,but he's been dead for nearly a week" Sherlock said, walking around the body. " He had a very large business that was only growing. He still didn't trust anyone to take care of the paperwork and finances,so he did himself,along with management. The pressure of the business, and keeping a celebrity wife happy got to him. You can see here and here" Sherlock pointed along the slashes on the victims neckline " evidence of rugburn. He hung himself,but with a suicide,the wife would get nothing. She arranged something that would get broadcast everywhere, and set up an invisible straw man to beat on."</p><p>"So,with all of this mess and magic,this is just a suicide?" Greg asked.</p><p>"When the lab results get back to you, you'll see it is an old suicide. Wrapped up in the delusion of drama and celebrity fame. Check the finances to see who all was paid off in this charade" Sherlock explained.</p><p>After some time,they were all on the ground floor right outside of the building.</p><p>"I may be just old, but there used to just be fortune tellers and cons people had to be wary of. Now these waves of magical recognition groups,with witches,tested telekinetics... I'll just meet up with you tomorrow and we'll just do the final steps to close this case" Lestrade said,then he turned towards them."Would you like a ride to Baker Street on the way to my office?"</p><p>"Thank you Grant,but we already have a ride there and have to make sure none of the evidence gets ruined" Sherlock said.<br/>
"We do?" John asked quietly.
When they walked away, Sherlock bowed down and whispered to John.<br/>
"With all of this magic, misunderstanding, and more people trying to use it for the wrong reasons...I just need a run home. Maybe go through the park and play with the ducks,or any strays that might be out"<br/>
" You want to risk it this close to a crime scene? What if someone sees us?" John said, worried.<br/>
"Don't get caught" Sherlock smiled before moving to a dumpster in an alley,three roads down from the taped scene.<br/>
Out darted a black fox with a white tipped tail.<br/>
It was soon seen chased by something larger and light, silvery grey. None of the ones below the scene thought it worth much looking at for more than a laugh before leaving themselves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Internal Belonging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's see what happens now....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock sat at the dining room table he was guided to for questioning.</p><p>It was on a large yacht, on an unknown course between the English Channel and the Celtic sea. </p><p>It was owned by a traveler listed under the name Ereni Relda, which Sherlock felt was daring transparency. However on travels, and even on the stop Sherlock and John were given to meet and board when the ship was docked, the right paperwork was available. The yacht however, showed up on no radar, or detection beyond sight.</p><p>They were there however, investigating royal scandals that had suddenly appeared and was hinted at in different news channels.</p><p>If proven true,it would show a dangerous incompetence and ruin the reputations of ones over English rule. Many would lose trust from the populace, and many enemies could easily have a field day showing off how easily access to apparent secrets was gained.</p><p>There was also word of odd findings,that had to have been smuggled out of high end parts of China, Korea, and other heavily guarded and limited places. They were found in odd places,such as appearing in a pawn shop, showing up in a yard of a well to do duchess, and so on. They were found with small notes signed with a kiss mark,and teasings about getting around. This seemed to fit right in with this case, because it was suspected to be from the same person.</p><p>Or,The Woman still thought dead in some circles.</p><p>Sherlock was sent to a room below deck, third floor down,lead by Kate,who assured him she had nothing to hide.</p><p>"I think a bit of dinner will help before either of us questions anyone" Kate said.</p><p>"I've been very busy finding you two, and between the cloaking, and online invisibility that almost leaves a trail on its own, I haven't been in need to eat for a while." Sherlock said "Very clever, but I do not think it was purely your doing at all,if any. I do not mean to be rude, but where is your 'captain' at this moment?"</p><p>"She is quite busy with your captain in the small room on the very top,now you need to stay calm until you can be taken back to England. Also don't know when we'll get to eat again between these storms" She looked at Sherlock and gave him a slow grin." No need to worry too much,you have your captain and I have mine. I doubt yours will be interrogated too harshly.You two just need to be questioned separately,or so I was told to tell you. I'll fix myself a plate and eat here, so you wouldn't need to worry about a thing"<br/>
Sherlock watched Kate as she made herself a bowl of the mushroom pasta dish.<br/>
She also made two teas from a pitcher,but with her back to him,he only saw her pour into two cups before turning around,serving it to both, getting her plate, and sitting on the other side of the table.</p><p>After seeing her take two bites, Sherlock started in on his.</p><p>It was surprisingly delicious! But he was still eating slow and wary.</p><p>A piece of mushroom caught in his throat and he caughed before taking a sip of his tea.</p><p>Kate walked over and patted him on the back, and held the cup to his lips until the entire cup of tea was down.</p><p>"It will be alright, just stay here and don't wait on me. I'm going up to get Mistress."</p><p>Sherlock felt tired,then slouched as she walked away. He could not find the energy to stand up,or sit straight, and was soon out.</p><p>"Can you sit up?" Irene nudged Sherlock,who now could feel that he was sitting on a floor, with his back against a wall. He opened his eyes and was almost startles.</p><p>Irene was leaning down,and almost seemed snake like with the way she seemed,and the small shake of the yacht, and the way it was all oddly, suddenly connected...</p><p>He jumped as he heard angry waves on the side of the yacht,and thumps and muffling very far above.</p><p>It was like he had amplifiers on his ears, and Kate standing stone still nearby,seemed oddly reminescent of a rodent.</p><p>"We're not that different at all, I'm sure you can see. Now work with me to get the stops and trouble lifted so I can get even with the truth. Or things might get worse for you and your tied up love" Irene quietly hissed at Sherlock,who dove into his mind palace.</p><p>There was a heavy sense of panic, but aside from his sluggishness and John being tied in what was sounded like a storm outside....which did bring worry,but he calmed himself. It may have been some time,and may have involved more sand than water, but John has survived storms before.</p><p>He could see the sympathy in Irene's words. The two have been even matches at times, but they still worked on different sides of what is often fussed at as legal,moral,or in this case, lawful as well.</p><p>He moved his foot and clenched his fist. Of course! The way she was talking, showing,instructing Kate how to manipulate people.</p><p>He was drugged. The pasta was delicious,but the tea was bitter. Another mushroom based dish!</p><p>Irene must have set plans to drug him in a way that can still be effective long after it works through someone's system. The way she was acting, and the way it fit what he knew of her, still connected as too well fitting.</p><p>He opened his eyes. His mind palace was his,and only his property! It could not be changed in anyone's favor but his!</p><p>He let enough panic and worry through to start the adrenaline. Even with it going through him and the rush of fight/run going through his nerves,he got up slowly and walked up, and out into the rain. Being drugged to be slowed,and being able to channel adrenaline was an unsettling mix, but Sherlock only did as necessary to keep control and stay balanced.</p><p>" You don't go up with him" Irene said,with a hand on Kate's arm. "We'll see if he's frozen to death,or fell off trying to get to his man in his state. Lightning will suddenly be something harder to handle for some time as his state progresses."</p><p>Lightning rumbled,but Sherlock kept towards the small room on the very top floor, and swayed, slipping on steps getting towards his intended destination. He made a point to distance himself from many of his thoughts and sudden odd impulses that showed up in his mind and stayed stubbornly balanced.</p><p>He thought of past highs with cocaine. This was very different, but still a high. Much more visual,he thought as dark spirits danced in the rain around him as he climbed,but even when he used THAT for further focus, he had learned,over time how to keep control over his mind. Enhanced in some ways, but still his territory no one or nothing else should be allowed to alter without his own encouragement.</p><p>He opened the door to the crow's nest type room to find a chained up and muffled John. Picking the locks to the cuffs and chains was not too difficult for a Sherlock who had to hyperfocus to keep on task.</p><p>" We can't go out in that storm, and she has us anchored here safely. She had candles burning when it was light out, but blew them out before she left. Told me it was supposed to get to freezing temperatures, and wishes me luck." John said, moving his previously chained up arms and legs around.</p><p>"Well, with this metal bucket,and these over there,one candle at a time,we will soon not have cold hands or feet" Sherlock said,as he emptied the small trashcan,set three steel rods inside of the trashcan, and propped it upside down before getting two candles. He lifted the trashcan up slowly and put it back down to put the candles on opposite sides.<br/>
John watched with a smile. He wasn't sure how this would work,w Sherlock always thought of something.</p><p>Sherlock lifted two of the rods up enough to lift the trashcan,but not enough for the third rod to fall out of place.</p><p>"Could you hold these right here John? Don't let anything fall"</p><p>John replaced his hands where Sherlock had them,and soon, Sherlock was going through a pants pocket.</p><p>A lighter was pulled out and he lit the candles,then grabbed John's hands as they lowered everything back into place.</p><p>"You know,we could end up starting a fire here, and burning it all" John said,sticking his hands into his armpits for warmth.</p><p>"Tempting as it may be, there's too much rain, and no one will come for us in this storm" Sherlock said,moving closer and wrapping his arms around John's middle." There's metal all in the walls,and at this point, if everyone jumped ship and fled as mermaids,it would not surprise me"

 John thought this odd coming from Sherlock,but he sensed him darting his head down and shaking when lightning hit,so he thought it best not to comment.

</p><p>Soon the metal from the candles and trashcan radiated enough heat that they were able to cuddle in comfort, even with the rain,then ice, pounding outside.</p><p>They woke up the next morning, and Sherlock turned the phone on he had been given to help get Irene and Kate turned in. He texted Lestrade to track him, and that the sources of scandal could be put behind bars,but not for what was originally intended.</p><p>Lestrade looked at the map that suddenly showed up with the phone buzzing.The phone showed the other phone it was linked with to be closer to Ireland, and the signal was slow.</p><p>Still,by the time the ship stopped in Ireland,a helicopter arrived and set down nearby for fueling.</p><p>Sherlock had made a point to stay in his mind palace,or chase any unnecessary or unneeded feelings or visions with more sleep. By the time it got closer to noon, it was warmer and John blew the candles out before returning to a preferred source of steady heat.</p><p>The pilot,soon after landing,followed where the phone signal seemed to come from.</p><p>He found a yacht parked,but no one responded when he tried to see if anyone was there. He jumped on board and followed the signal to the mast.</p><p>"About time someone got here, keep watch here in case they come back,but I feel they won't. If she's kept on the run,she won't have time to bother with too much trouble. At least not anything that couldn't be kept small. Here's the phone I was given. " Sherlock said, recognizing the pilot as one of the MET staff he saw at times,but never got to know well."Everything recorded in a long sound file. She knows better than to try too much now,her and her pet, even if they didn't know they were recorded. Stretch your legs and let's get back to London John!" Sherlock said, giving the cell to Lestrade,who had ridden along before jumping a few times and walking towards the helicopter.<br/>
========≠==≠========≠===============</p><p>I know this needs to be seriously edited. I wanted to do a blackmail case where someone would try to alter Sherlock's mind to drive fear into him,but I wasn't sure who to use but Irene trying to train Kate. It was tempting to add a chapter in the here again tale by DEE_Laundry,but after ohlooktheresabee brought in an Omega verse chapter, I thought to simply go in a 3rd direction. Hope it's not a complete disaster</p><p>Here's an idea to aim for now that I did some research<br/>
https://www.fraseryachts.com/en/yacht-for-sale/luminosity/</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Islands of Greece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bit of google,and not much time and only a few clues of what to do,so back to rolling the dice</p><p>Ok, didn't fit the prompt the way I expected,but when have our boys ever been known to do what's expected?</p><p>I hope this did not come out as a disaster as well. I'm having fun with leaving some things hanging when I can, because I know many minds will fill gaps themselves. And making a group as large as this on AO3 is impossible,so at least maybe this can be a fun disaster?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John was helping Sherlock wind down from a case that they were able to get solved, even with a short time limit of such. At the very last minute, a flight takeoff had been stopped,and the perpetrator arrested and taken out.</p><p>The luggage was being taken out from another storage section at the bottom of the plane, and the young, drugged son was taken out of the duffel bag. He had been ducktaped into a curled ball before being stuffed in and wrapped in clothes,but still. With the large luggage storage location, before the plane had reached too high of an altitude,he would have frozen and suffocated on the too thin air.</p><p>While the man was cuffed and taken to an electric police cart (only until it was taken out of the airport and to the police car by the sidewalk),John was seeing to the child.</p><p>He didn't have time or a lab on hand to test what all was in the child's system,but he looked through his bag for what could bring the boy's non response back to something that would be less possibly lethal.</p><p>He prepared a needle and injected him with Ritalin.</p><p>The eyes were soon open, and he moved and popped shoulders and joints that had been stiff too long. John checked his eyes and responses, and was happy to see the child seemed back to seeming like an average 3 year old.</p><p>He smiled and walked the boy over to the phsych evaluation team, holding his hand.</p><p>Now,back at Baker Street, Sherlock grabbed sweets. Cookies,scones, chocolates,but would not stop pacing.</p><p>"I should have made the connections faster John!"</p><p>John sighed, Sherlock had been fussing at himself since they got back,but seeing him so frustrated over the life of a child? He smiled. Sherlock was never heartless, despite what many think,but he did have his group of Irregulars that helped him,and he was very attached to Rosie.(Who was still staying with Molly until tomorrow)</p><p>"Duane was still saved by you. It took stopping a flight at an airport,but he is still alive and will grow with his mother and sisters because of your thinking!" John had raised his voice to point out.</p><p>"Not quite" Sherlock said, popping the last nite of his cupcake in his mouth. He quickly swallowed, and John had long given up on making him eat slower after a case. He seemed to inhale food at times, but he simply kept an eye on him for the signs of choking that never showed up.<br/>
"Mr. Nercalor was intent on killing his son out of revenge on his ex wife. He had already set the child up to freeze and not make it on very high altitude air. Drugging him senseless only helped in those means, and you saved him before ambulance could get stuck in London traffic, anyone would wait on results...I think you are the lifesaver John" </p><p>"You still beat yourself up over the wrong things. Come here by the fire and sit here" John said, tapping his foot."I'll be out of the kitchen soon" he said before he headed that way.</p><p>In the kitchen,he got one of the large dishtowels with what's left in the small jar of coconut oil, and walked back to where Sherlock was sitting and looking at him.</p><p>John unfolded the dishtowel by Sherlock and looked at him. " Lay down here,on your stomach"</p><p>"Shouldn't I get one of these" and Sherlock leaned over and reached for a pillow on his chair.</p><p>"No,you don't"John said, and pushed him back in a sitting position."I'll be working on your back, and I need you flat for that"</p><p>"Is that what that is for?" Sherlock smiled and pointed at John's hand.</p><p>"Yes,it is. I want you relaxed and at least taken away away from this. Now,take your shirt off and get down. No arguing"</p><p>Sherlock unbuttoned and let his shirt slide off,only to fold it,place it on a chair, and lay head down on the towel.</p><p>John did not like what he saw,but he stayed silent and oiled up his hands.</p><p>It didn't take long before the massage had Sherlock relaxing. Well,his shoulders were smoother, and he was getting less and less tense. Of course some of the past turture scarring reminded John of the island of Santorini. He saw pictures and read about it from a magazine article one of his platoon mates had in his army days. Still beautiful in it's own right,but formed and reformed through volcanic lava.<br/>
Amused, he thought Sherlock's spine would be a petrified forest in Lesbos. Loosened, but he could still see every bump along his backbone.<br/>
Myconos! He put one hand over the other, and pushed with his fingers. Yes, he started out tense,but like lots of little hidden out of the way places,he was able to unwind knots that wouldn't be seen or noticed without further pressure work. They were not treasures themselves by any means,but so much felt more balanced once they were gone.<br/>
"I'll almost give you a week to stop what you're doing John *sigh*,but when you're done, do you know what all that can be used for, aside from the rubbing I would never turn down?"<br/>
"Cooking?" John asked.<br/>
"Among other things"<br/>
" It's an oil that doesn't burn or react on skin. It feels nice and helps with any dryness"<br/>
"Hmmm hmmm closer"<br/>
"It doesn't burn eyes like lotion does" John said,kneeding his wrists into Sherlock's shoulders.<br/>
"Ohhh! Mmmmm" John seemed to hit a good spot on his right shoulder, but he knew giving an area too much attention can be just as bad as ignoring it. He moved to work on the lower back,which had oddly enough,started to tighten.<br/>
"You use it as a stabilizer in your lab! When you can't use water!"<br/>
Sherlock smiled and sat up.<br/>
" That's not the only thing,but more stable we will both be afterwards." He grabbed,took off the lid of the oil, and scooped a small,clearish white mass on his first and middle finger and looked at John with a grin.<br/>
" I don't even mind spelling things out for you, because you do learn, remember,and notice more than most. Now observe"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Heels, graceful but not known for beauty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Been very busy lately,so there hasn't been much time for this.<br/>Looking up definitions of heels, I shared some of what I found. Since no one else has used what I've found, I'm going to....</p><p> </p><p>Oh yes,more repeat edits,but hopefully I've done this somewhat justice.<br/>I also know many reports of abuse are not taken seriously,do to how the abusing partner is seen as a hero or a nice,sweet type.<br/>Out in the public</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So let me get this straight" John said,pacing in front of the fireplace.<br/>
The chairs and table had been moved in front of the stairs, and parts of the floor marked with boundaries and X's made with bright green tape.</p><p>"You got plans for a fighting tournament that will be held underground,taped, and broadcasted overseas. We have to fit in with this, outperform professionals, and rescue the men we are trading places with without actually hurting the star of this show?"</p><p>"No need to hurt"Sherlock said,"just arrest and discredit him. Make him where he would not be able to have a life in front of cameras or gain any good publicity. For show,or for trade knowledge"</p><p>Sherlock stretched his arms and popped his back. "If we practice and do this correctly,we can put on a show without hurting each other as well."</p><p>"So you want to teach me how to attack you and this other man without hurting either, and make a show of it?" John asked, looking for further clarification and walking towards Sherlock.</p><p>"Show is the main point. I will come after you, then it explains here and here"Sherlock pointed to several printed pages of paper."This Edwardo Gutierrez will step in the ring and dash towards you trying this" he pointed at another page " as a pummel move,which will not be hard to get out of the way of. I run between both of you here and here " he touched his toes to more paperwork. "Giving you the drive, and I will be busy fighting him and interacting with the cameras while you get the drive in one of the main computers over the cameras and hit the small sequence of numbers,letters, and symbols you will have memorized. Then everything will be worldwide, Lestrade and Mycroft will be waiting behind the cameras here and here with handcuffs, paperwork,a recorder, and the wife that exposed all of this will be safely talking to all 3 of them on a cell phone connected to the intercom of the building."</p><p>"I work late,come home, and you couldn't find someone who is actually a professional in this to help you fight 'safely' to expose a wrestler worldwide who has crippled his wife?" John had to ask, to try and make sense of any of it.</p><p>"Among other things John. I couldn't ask Lestrade or Anderson to help me with the sparring. I know you can fight, and we have done one dance when I showed you the waltz. This should come easier to you, and there will be too much costume for anyone to ever recognize you. Just keep in mind"</p><p>Sherlock bent his knees and put his fists in front of his face, looking at John.</p><p>"We are the heels. For the show,we will be the ever changing villains. By the end of it,we will come out as heroes in make up and costume. Now I will punch here,while you slide down and I will appear to get you with my knee"... </p><p>The lucha libre competition went on, filmed in the giant, underground done near the trains. The "hero' of the match was arrested, and latee found to have several wives and a husband in different countries,along with finances from international illegal trades.</p><p>All spouses with serious injuries. All soon spoke up in thier countries about the lack of solid support in seeking help with the abuse.</p><p>Edwardo was given lifetimes in prison, and was never seen out of it again.</p><p>John had long put the furniture back where it belonged, and had changed out of the right,skimpy costume and washed the oily,sweatproof make up off.<br/>
The wrestlers they filled in for had been given a paid break to far away hikes and cabins by the accusing wife using her husband's credit. They were questioned quite thoroughly, and found not to be accomplices to Edwardo in any way.<br/>
The wrestlers used thier winnings to support abused spouses in different countries, with the country's own local based programs and hotlines. Various groups formed up to fight for charity matches of different kinds. Underground smuggling was given more policing and checks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Downtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well,to keep things along,this is the 2nd chapter I'll write today, because my schedule is packed, and I doubt I'm alone</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John breathed into the window.</p><p>This was the living room window that overlooked Baker Street, but right now he couldn't really see through the latest layer of ice that covered everything.</p><p>He took the last bus that was working the route from the hospital to the stop near his home at 221B,but the ice had most transport either stopped or definitely rerouting past all of the wrecks and roadwork that had to be done because of the layers of snow and ice that had built up.</p><p>If more people had not tried to drive on the road with the ever changing, horrible weather,John would have not been asked to camp out at, and keep working most of a week at the hospital.</p><p>There were too many wrecks and injuries, and it was decided he would stay several days and nights. There were no accidents with buses,which was reassuring,but several staff knew about where John lived.</p><p>It was decided that because 221B is an older building,and the hospital has plenty of back up power options,he should stay where he would be available for emergency cases. He would have warm,(but bland) food and drinks, and he can be put in que to get to a working shower everyday (but be curtious, because there was a line with the entire camped out staff sharing reasources. He felt he did not miss THIS from his service days!)</p><p>He understood the reasoning,but the idea that his higher up bosses told him about the decision made without John's input just seemed rude....and harshly practical.</p><p>He kept up with Sherlock and Rosie when he had time to make phone calls, and when the phone seemed to be lost,later that night, he video called his laptop with his phone.</p><p>Of course Sherlock was using it,and seemed glad to see him, but jittery. He had no one with much maturity or understanding to talk to,and she would give calm, smiling looks and still show she wasn't listening to him at all. This, and no cases at all!</p><p>Being trapped in a house with a toddler had it's own up and down turns, but he let her sleep upstairs and kept the fire going.</p><p>John smiled, remembering the warmth from the fireplace always rose up on cold nights.</p><p>He had worked his double shift days,then came home right when he could. By now he was owed a good amount of time off he very much planned on taking advantage of iced in as he was.</p><p>As they were. He sighed as Sherlock rubbed his eyes,walking out of his room.</p><p>"For once, I'm up before you, but I guess having everything scheduled for me for work has me waking up and doing everything at certain times"John said,yawning and holding his cup out. "I made coffee, because it's much better than what I've been drinking while camped out"</p><p>"Thank you John, I kept the sugars on top of the refrigerator, because our daughter definitely has your determination. I can get just enough if you fix the coffee and hand it to me."*yawn*</p><p>"She didn't run you down too much did she?" John asked, getting a cup for Sherlock at walking the coffee.</p><p>"Run down? Not too much, I'm just not used to going after criminals that are that small and this limber. We should keep an eye on her in case she decides to become one,she could give them a run for thier money" Sherlock said with a smile.</p><p>John gave him his coffee, and he walked to the refrigerator and shook a few sugar cubes out of what was a reporposed cereal box before stirring them in and walking to John.</p><p>Holding his cup to the side,he put his chin on John's head and sighed,lowering his head into John's neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Sensory clues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Got behind once,and had to rush chapters to catch up. I know I'll be busy tomorrow,so instead of falling behind again,(to rush tales I'll have to find bits of time to edit and re-edit until it's well enough to leave it) I might do a chapter ahead tonight!<br/>Have to get a few things handled once it's midnight anyways so... I'll see what kind of a mess I'll spit out ahead of time!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock had the blindfold on, and his foot lightly swayed over the grass before he stepped out of the wheelchair belonging to the last clients they solved the case for.</p><p>He solved the case by walking along thier blind son's sensory trail, and finding where,as it was expanded as he got older,it crossed with another trail made by ones who didn't want to be easily seen for what they were doing.</p><p>Unfortunately,one of those things involved killing,then incinerating the body of the teenager that found what was assumed to be hidden for years.</p><p>A shoe with the son's DNA was found,but was given to the parents as the only part of thier son they could have. The rest was bits of ash in evidence.</p><p>When they sold the things they could not use,left of thier son's, Sherlock went ahead and bought the wheelchair for testing purposes.</p><p>He was in a familiar area right now, but felt if he learned to rely more on other senses, more cases would be solved quicker.</p><p>All part of factoring in more of each equation.</p><p>He listened to the traffic on the road, several yards to his right. He heard a dog barking,then the owner laughing and playing with it. He kept walking forward, hearing the snow crunch under his feet.</p><p>He soon came to a bush. He smiled and walked around it. There likely wouldn't be any messages patterns carved anywhere like the case. Not so close to 221B,and not with all of the ice on everything.</p><p>His foot hit what felt like a large bell, and he stopped. He had never noticed anything large, metallic,and an odd shape in this part of the area before. Could be new,could be...</p><p>He bent down and picked it up. There was something heavier underneath.</p><p>It felt familiar, but tucking the bell under one arm,he felt around with both hands and found a button.</p><p>"Hello? Is this from the one putting things on part of my lawn?" He pushed the button and talked into what hoped was a recorder,or an old,distance talking device.</p><p>" Yes it is doll! You've been taking the blind murder case too far afterwards.It's winter now,as your doctor,I shouldn't have let you out. As someone who has lived with you more than enough years to know,take ten steps to the left and follow the fishing line." An amused John talked back. If you can't beat them,at least get them someplace warm using what they have been doing often lately in 'learning more on getting clues'.</p><p>Sherlock did as he was told and was thinking 'by steps,does he mean his size steps or mine?' before he felt the familiar brush on his ankle. </p><p>He kept walking, keeping at least one foot brushing along the feel of a held up fishing line.</p><p>It took him far into the back lawn,with more rocks, tree branches,then the line he was following stopped.</p><p>He stood in place, but then felt around him and felt where the wind had stopped nearby him. He walked closer to the stillness, and felt like he was getting closer to a warmth.</p><p>He heard John's voice nearby.<br/>" Yes you git, I've had this set up for days,but then we've been locked inside after the last storm. I was sure you were dying for a case or a reason to get outside before the next storm hits in a few days."</p><p>Sherlock walked towards John's voice, feeling more heat as he did.</p><p>"I didn't know how long it would take you to find me back here, fortunately,I have a portable stove here, so get in and get your coat off before you catch something" John said.</p><p>"Take my coat off so I don't get sick? Don't think it usually works that....this IS nice in here" Sherlock rubbed his hands together and held them in front of the heat source.</p><p>He then felt along what his foot told him was a wall.</p><p>He felt an odd texture. Cotton lining,over a rubberized layer,but the fabric and poles still made it portable.</p><p>He could hear steps behind,then beside him. He turned and put his arms around John,who was crouched.</p><p>"Hmm hmm,you can't sneak up on me with this flooring, even if I wasn't testing my senses. But it is nice. And if you don't have your jacket,will you take mine?" Sherlock said.</p><p>As he unzipped the jacket,he could feel the rest being pulled off of his shoulders.</p><p>He could hear John taking it someplace nearby,but with the stove close by,he just sat cross legged in front of it.</p><p>John then walked over and nudged Sherlock's legs apart before sitting between them. He leaned back into his chest, and Sherlock wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his chilled nose into the side of John's neck.</p><p>"Later on, I'll have to use the bellows to keep the stove going" John said,"but for now? take your shirt off and....while your hands and arms are around me,go ahead and get mine. Direct heat can work best for now"<br/>"Direct, and among other things. We do have a few days before the next storm" Sherlock said, breathing his nose further into John's neck,but hands sliding up inside his shirt.<br/>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Well, I got the prompt, I drew from a story I wrote a long time ago and lost.(didn't think it would be of interest on AO3, and was unsure about posting it) and yes,what I described is army based and for sale online.</p><p>Yes,John might have a white army tent and stove that wouldn't stand out as any trouble in a snowed over London. There are mountains where he was at!</p><p>The idea of texture lead to Sherlock sensory testing to not forget about using more than his eyes on cases. You feel a lot with fingers and toes, even when covered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. See,no need to hear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well, I don't want to get out of the habit of keeping the writing going, and plans changed,so let's see what the boys are up to now</p><p>https://images.app.goo.gl/zstnecLzUH6HRvgc6</p><p>Here's something I found randomly a while ago</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock did not like getting into a cot and into an ambulance. He could barely hear,but the siren's and car sounds on the streets HURT.</p><p>He held the medics arm and leaned outwards, looking at John talking to the investigators and keeping the doors from closing. </p><p>John looked at Sherlock,gave a few parting details,then ran to him as medics had arms on each of Sherlock's shoulders and pulled him back on the cot.</p><p>"I'm coming along, I'm his doctor and it's pretty clear to me what happened. Can you run the lights without the noise?" John told the ambulance crew as he stepped in. </p><p>As the ambulance started leaving,picking up speed as it got on gravel, John found a pair of earmuffs to put on Sherlock.</p><p>He had already looked closely at both ears and it was clear. Both of his eardrums were popped among other concussive damage.</p><p>The suspect had seemed to be only armed with a knife in one boot.Once Sherlock had run after him, caught up,and tackled him, he turned within his grip and knocked his fists hard on his ears.</p><p>The sudden spark of pain and unsteadyness startled Sherlock enough, he was able to wriggle and run away.</p><p>Didn't get too far before John rugby tackled him from behind, and sat on him with his elbow kept in place against his lower back before cuffs came.</p><p>The diagnosis given was barotrauma. John was given plenty of wash to use on a daily basis, and told to come back if the swelling gets too far,or there are other issues with healing. John knew it would be a few weeks at the least before everything healed itself back up.</p><p>Normal details usually taken for granted had to be temporary reset to insure the healing. John's work now involved letting Lestrade and everyone know when it would be safe to call and see to not having casework help for a bit.</p><p>When both were back at 221B, Sherlock sat at his chair and John got a cup, a packet of tea, and a sample of coffee he wrapped in a coffee filter.</p><p>He walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a shake. When Sherlock looked up,he pointed to the mug and gave a thumbs up,then down.</p><p>Sherlock gave a thumbs up. Setting the cup on the table, John took the samples out of the mug. He looked Sherlock in the eye again, and showed a tea bag in one hand, and the wrapped coffee sample in the other.</p><p>Sherlock pointed towards the tea and John took everything,coffee,tea, and mug into the kitchen as Sherlock curled on his chair.</p><p>John was soon back with two cups of hot tea made the way both liked thiers. Drinking the hot tea settled Sherlock somewhat, but he still wasn't in the mood to get up or even pace much. He figured he would spend a lot of the time sleeping this sick feeling off,but he watched as John took a sip,set his cup down,then walked over to unplug the phones and the TV before sitting back down.</p><p>He watched Sherlock closely for a while,then went to stir the fire up in the fireplace.</p><p>He sat back down and Sherlock had set his tea down and had his feet up,curled in his chair again.</p><p>John sighed. He knew when people, usually young children had this happen to one ear or another, things were very fussy and uncomfortable until it healed.</p><p>Since Sherlock had a bad case of this happen to both ears, he would be uncomfortable and probably should not go to the upstairs room until things looked better.</p><p>He had made it up the front steps because he had John supporting him,so even that would be out.</p><p>There were plenty of books and reading for both, but Sherlock might be sleeping through a lot of the nausea until at least a few days had passed.</p><p>John smiled knowing when a good bit (but not all) is healed, Sherlock may be pacing tracks in the floor and dying to get out. He may try anything to get John to tell Lestrade to give him a case to work, but as his doctor...well,this is not the first patient he's had to enforce restraints on. Maybe the largest by far,but not the first.</p><p>He looked at the TV,then looked around for any headphones. He could not find a pair of those,or any place around the TV frame to plug them in at.</p><p>He sat back down and was surprised when Sherlock tried to stand up, but had to stop and only got on his knees before oddly sliding over towards John.</p><p>He looked sadly into John's eyes and placed his right palm over John's chest.</p><p>He placed his left fist over his own heart and started circling his fist counter clockwise as his eyes dampened up.</p><p>John held him close and moved his forehead to Sherlock's.</p><p>He knew Sherlock understood and was telling him he was sorry for John, but he didn't understand that John felt after all they had done together and continued to live through,he couldn't not be right there with him as long as he could.</p><p>Yes, details like hearing the verbal sparring and insults to others, watching him go in disguises and walking with ever changing poses and mannerisms (but still being very much Sherlock if you knew what to look for), and other details were nice,but they were only details of a whole Sherlock.(That wasn't entirely gone so much...)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Never forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wasn't sure what to do with this,then I thought of a song I heard long ago,Never Forget by Lena Katina, and thought that's sad, but maybe something poetic could be made?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John thought to years back. Then, he knew and missed that he would never find a mind as quick,to the point as Sherlock. Never as frustratingly correct about all the wrong details at all the wrong times.<br/>
He had tried to settle. Found someone he married because they could give him everything he thought he wanted.<br/>
He curled into Sherlock, gripping tighter. It was still very dark out,and quite late.<br/>
Yes, everything he wanted and more. He should have seen the trap there.<br/>
It gave him nothing that he deeply needed, was parched for.<br/>
Sherlock started to stir and turned around in John's grip before starting his own hold there on the couch.<br/>
Neither knew who first fell asleep, but there was no wish to leave the couch.<br/>
"Can't sleep now? I'm often the first one up" Sherlock mumbled. He was no expert on people, but he could tell when something seemed off with John.<br/>
"Get some sleep Sherlock, just old things that won't forget. Even when they should stay gone"<br/>
Sherlock ran his fingers through grey/blonde strands.<br/>
"This is stressing you, but seems to be different from your usual nightmares. Yes...I know"<br/>
John scrunched his face,but if he stayed quiet maybe he wouldn't give anything unnecessary away.<br/>
"You are here,with Watson upstairs and away from further danger because you can't and don't just forget. You learn from it and keep going where you are very needed." Sherlock mumbled and drew back to where he could look John in the face.<br/>
John shook his head. This was oddly sentimental coming from... Sherlock?<br/>
"The couch is too small for both of us, and no need to wake Watson up just yet,so come on John" Sherlock said, getting up and walking to his room.<br/>
John stirred. Did he just get invited to? No,he must've heard wrong,so he started towards the stairs.<br/>
" If she wakes up and starts crying,it will echo down here in this old building, she's past the age where she should be learning to sleep on her own" Sherlock hissed grabbing the shoulder of John's shirt."As I mentioned,you are very much needed here,so come on! I don't even need to measure to know we could sleep in the bed better than the couch".<br/>
John smiled. From sentimental to almost affectionate on his own terms. That was the Sherlock few saw many sides of, and no one forgot.(no matter what they thought of him)<br/>
Not the first time he's shared a bed with him whether while talking or on a case. Maybe sharing a bed would either not be for long,(when nightmares of different kinds came back to John at night) or could at least be more solid healing than trying to sleep alongside and not harm a young child.<br/>
======================================</p><p>Ok I threw this back to pretty early on,right after the move back to Baker Street. We all know Sherlock,he has feelings, even if he often comes off as almost rude or harsh expressing them.<br/>
Yes,John would never dream of overstepping the line with his best friend he also works with....and fell asleep cuddling....and can't stop thinking of...this is this fanbase!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Self Surrender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well,have a few ideas,but I don't want this to be over the top mush,so I'll see what I can do</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's done this before of course,but he's never been much of a romantic type. Not one who confused unnecessary rushing feelings as anything but hormones like oxytocin and adrenaline.Many often use this  to deceive with and keep convincing others that they are bonded so wrongdoing keeps getting overlooked. Whether this be deceiving a partner, or like what some young adults do 'forever faithful' to older types that will pay and spoil them for company,business interpretation, and sex.</p><p>This was not at all like the clearly defined exchanges he's done in his past for drugs when Mycroft saw to that he couldn't access his own funds.</p><p>This was something that seemed downright mystic. It wasn't just the same actions he had done often before, but back to the fun of testing, learning,experimenting...he was fully himself, right when he had his mind fully immersed in someone else's needs.</p><p>John felt oddly at a complete peace doing something completely outside of what he thought could ever make him happy. Not just something different. This wasn't a childish expirement or a dare, but finding beauty where he least expected it. Sherlock's mind was layered and beyond what most could....he grabbed Sherlock's hips tighter and his own body moved with barely his own mind there to actively guide it. It was something that he only found odd later and laughed about it, but his mind was only distantly there. Because all of him was there and focused on the present. </p><p>It was almost out of body for both. Sherlock could feel John's pulse, and acted accordingly to what would join them in pace,breath...all for the higher cause of both being completely content,as long as this moment can be made to last without rushing to be over.</p><p>John could not last. Everything was perfect in the way that such times are often fleeting. He looked up to see barely open, blissful eyes staring down at him with black curls in a haphazard mess around his face.</p><p>Suddenly Sherlock almost had a quick panick. He was coming all over John's chest before he realized what he was doing. </p><p>John looking up and smiling at him,then running a hand through Sherlock's hair. Even ran a finger through the cum on his chest and licked it off his fingers. </p><p>Sherlock rose up and kept looking downwards. He soon rolled off the bed and looked at John,crouched by the side of the bed.</p><p>"That was.... beyond amazing. I could feel every bit of...I never thought you cared about....." John quietly said,all the words seemed to want to rush out at once.</p><p>"Much of that is muscle control, and unless you choose this to be over, I'm not done yet" Sherlock said with a seductive grin, looking John in the eyes while moving his head lower.</p><p>"Really no need to......*purr*...." John said. He was already amazed and content to come back to such later before he lost the voice to speak.</p><p>Sherlock got right to the point and took John all in his mouth,leaking and everything. He didn't want to rush this either, but wanted this all to go on a little longer.</p><p>He didn't suck hard (John was too close,and it wouldn't take much for final closure IF he wanted), but moved his tounge over where John was leaking salty. Then moved his tastebuds along the base at the very bottom of John's cock while trying to breathe calmly through his nose.</p><p>From there, he played with his tounge slowly moving upwards while keeping a palm over John's chest. He could keep track of his breathing, while keeping John's view limited.</p><p>He swirled his tounge over the tip, tasting more salt.</p><p>"*Gasping* I can't....no... didn't know..." John tried to say.</p><p>Sherlock inhaled through his nose,slid all the way back down and swallowed John's tip three times.</p><p>John had not dated anyone who could do what Sherlock seemed to do easily. He gave a low moan and came hard down Sherlock's throat. Any attempts at nudging him a break were swatted away.</p><p>John went to the bathroom and cleaned his chest and everything off with a wet washcloth before bringing one for Sherlock to use.</p><p>Sherlock smiled and did a quick wash before  throwing the washcloth into the dirty clothes. He then got under the blankets, and made a space he patted beside him.</p><p>"That was definitely a way to wind down after the last case. Get in here and stay,we both need sleep" Sherlock said before rolling to his side.</p><p>John stayed silent, but then slowly walked over and climbed in. "If you change your mind,I can go to my room and..."he said.<br/>
"So you can forget about tonight? Do you want to?"Sherlock whispered.<br/>
" I could not if I wanted to"John said sighing, holding Sherlock closer. " I'm back to not knowing what I...how anything works it seems." He smiled and looked at Sherlock."If I knew being with you could be like that? Why have I paid for so many dates...I know what you'll say"John said,with a finger over Sherlock's lips. " I also owe you for tonight and don't even know how you would like me to make it even or if I could."<br/>
John curled against Sherlock's chest, burying his face in curls.<br/>
"I don't worry over silly details about you. You'll learn,and we'll keep sharing times as long as you'll have me." Sherlock curled an arm around John."Don't get too comfortable,and don't try dating again. I will not share you" he said into John's ear.</p><p> </p><p>============≠======≠======≠≠==
Well,this went much longer and got much kinkier than I thought,but sticking with some meanings of the prompt and doing good and making connections beyond and not considering yourself. Well, when Sherlock wants to do good and not think of himself, being a tease comes easy. John's less afraid to admit to any downfalls (see to his bff)  but being ok with being attracted to a man when he hasn't his whole life would be a huge change for a guy and bring out insecurities.(aside from homophobia, there's a lot suddenly seen as not known) I know I'll have to re edit the crap out of this, because I wrote it while being asked to help out with a video game I've never played before and don't have an account on. But I keep getting asked to help because I point out the obvious and all I ever do on my phone is delete emails and order more books 😊</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Convention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This could go in several directions, and there is a lot to play with! Martin pulled it off very well, but I'm not sure how well John would feel about running around with big,bulky hobbit feet 😋</p><p>Well, since there have been several chapters written alongside TOS, let's throw the boys in a well understood and structured world full of fun oddballs where our cute weirdos would NOT fit in...but they can learn....and it's for a case!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So let me get this straight" John said to Lestrade.<br/>
"Our possible serial rapist is this Jessica Bailey,who won a set for life earnings with the English lottery two years ago, and has been finding and drugging victims at different conventions throughout London?!"</p><p>"That's a quick summary of what was found, from the results gathered from testing results on a Jordan Sheen, and what could be found even easily on public record" Lestrade said, flipping through,then handing John a folder of case notes. "I've got to go to a courthouse about findings for another case tonight,along with a never-ending line of paperwork to finish by tonight. I was going to send Anderson to help with this,since his daughter is also into these convention type things,but he showed a level of disrespect that will keep him off of the field for a time".</p><p>"Hopefully a long time" Sherlock walked up beside John and said. "It didn't take long to overhear the grapevine you have in your office Lestrade. Even among them, there's a difference of opinion on how much of a crime this really is. Like if the perpetrator is a woman,it's not as bad  Like everything is and revolves around the same ideas about sex. You could use some eyes and observation to get her turned in, Anderson fits none of those qualifications"</p><p>"So,where will we be tonight? Doing what?" John asked, giving Greg a confused and squint look.</p><p>"I think this will work for you John" Greg waved and walked them over to a bag. "This didn't quite work to fit Anderson,but I think it will fit you oddly enough." He said, pulling out an orangeish yellow Star Trek uniform before turning to Sherlock. "When I told other staff that I was bringing you in on this case,they gathered a collection and went to a high end costume shop to get you this" he said, before pulling out a long,blue uniform with something oddly shaped in the other hand.</p><p>"So,this is a costume,but what is that?" Sherlock said, pointing to the other hand.</p><p>"These are ears" Greg said, showing the pair in both hands.</p><p>"Why doesn't John have what looks like large ear coverings?" Sherlock asked.</p><p>"Because he is human and an engineer, that's why he is in yellow. Your character works more medically,so you are in blue, and have Vulcan ears because who your going as is not" Greg explained, before giving them thier folded outfits.</p><p>"How do you even know what will fit me if the other outfit was in the wrong size?" Sherlock asked, looking down at his outfit.</p><p>"Your brother was very helpful in that" Greg said with a smile before turning to leave. "You can change in the bathroom, and there is an accountant and a secretary that offered to help if you have any costume issues and need small adjustments. The convention starts in the next two hours,but if you get there early and blend in with the other fans,you may be able to get an eye for Jessica or anything else troublesome that may occur. Several photographs are in the folder I gave you John, and maybe you could help this turn out smooth. The tickets are in the bag as well, you'll need them" he said before he quickly left out of hearing range for John and Sherlock.</p><p>Both left for a large,but empty public bathroom nearby. They changed into what they were given,and folded the clothes they changed out of into the bag.</p><p>"Oh,these are fancy and made from microtia. Hold still and keep sitting on your heels. This isn't any different than the prosthetics we have to get and fit some children with as they grow." John said, trying to get Sherlock's ears set right.</p><p>"And you said these vulcan types are known for being solidly logical, and often setting feeling aside for facts. How is this anything different than what a human person can do?" Sherlock tried to make sense of while keeping still as the adjustments were ticklish among other things on his ears.</p><p>" They weren't always " John said,while trying to get small angles and such just right before dabbling a bit of soft sealant on Sherlock's ears,both real and artificial. " They were very motivated by emotion and even got very violent before finding a calmer path in more fact and logic based ways. Well,most did, but THAT'S more explanation than we have time for" he said as he finished the final steps on both ears.</p><p>"Well, I guess most people would think such ways would take a long time and many culture wide events before they could see what has been in front of thier faces the whole time."</p><p>John looked closely at his work,then started to lightly blow on the left ear.</p><p>"I don't think that's necessary if they will dry on thier own. We have a stake out within a convention to get to and try to blend in. Let's see how we're getting there and get started" Sherlock jerked away, almost too quickly before adjusting and standing up.</p><p>Dimmock gave them a ride to where this convention was to be held at,and even though it wasn't opened up just yet,there were already trekkies fully dressed and conversing. Several had thier own tents set up and everything.</p><p>Several girls were gathered in a circle talking,in red,blue,yellow,and one had a green colored uniform.<br/>
"You would think at a Star Trek convention,the guys here would have no problem talking to us respectfully. It's always been good at these to talk to guys without getting hit on constantly or told to take it off,but now they seem almost scared of us" one of the older women dressed in red said, frustratingly.</p><p>"I've never been to one of these before"John started,walking closer to the circle,"but I know Star Trek has always been good about respecting everyone,so I don't see where any problems could start"</p><p>Sherlock just stood where he was at while John tried talking to a circle of women. He kept looking around him for anything that seemed off with the surroundings.</p><p>A couple of tents with groups of men in costumes talking around them seemed pretty normal. Aside from they went out of thier way to not have much to do with the circle of women, and had mixes reactions to John talking to them.</p><p>" He must be pretty desperate to be playing with fire, or he must be from another area. Even then, I'm sure word gets out pretty far" one guy said,dressed in a strange,wrinkled, metallic, costume with pointed ears. Not like Sherlock at all,so not human,but not vulcan?</p><p>"He might just think he's safe because he looks older, but there was the guy dressed as a wizard at the Lord of the Rings convention here a few months ago. Whoever she is, doesn't seem picky" said another guy with a dangling costume,a bulbous headpiece...odd</p><p>"Not picky at all, but I'm not doing any contests for a while. The case that started this,the 15 year old that won the drinking contest at the Babylon 5 meet up?" Said a guy dressed....quite oddly.</p><p>So, Sherlock thought,someone wins a lifetime of earnings,then later goes out and attacks different men? Makes no sense,until he looked over at someone who's armor did not quite move with them like it should. Seemed to have much thinner,padded legs to go up to a bulked out chest, and Sherlock tried to creep closer to where this person was pacing between both tents. He was looked at strangely by the oddly dressed men before he looked up, straightened up.<br/>
"Hello, I am a little concerned about the same thing, but I finally found time to go to this and don't want to miss out. There's crime all over London" Sherlock shrugged, trying not to look strange.</p><p>"That is why we are still here! To hell with it,I came as a redshirt" a man,who was in a red costume walked up and said and everyone cheered.</p><p>Except the oddly dressed,pacing one.</p><p>The man who had said he was not doing a contest patted Sherlock on the back. "That's Carl" he said,"we see him around at different cons,but he is deaf. He texted he was only recently deaf after an accident at his work,so he doesn't have the hang of sign language just yet. Go tell him hi. Well, don't TELL him hi,just text it on your phone and show him. He has his own,so he can text back. He doesn't like trading numbers because he's a very private person"</p><p>Sherlock went up to 'deaf man's in armored costume and looked at his arms. Made to be puffy,like the legs had been, and the footsteps. The weight was very centered, and the toes of the feet barely sank in the step.</p><p>"John!" Sherlock shouted"catch her if she runs" he said before tackling this bulky, armored person to the ground.</p><p>"What is he doing?"<br/>
"Are they talking about John dressed as Q? I haven't seen him"<br/>
"What is he doing to Carl?"<br/>
The men were all talking back and forth before looking at Sherlock.<br/>
Who had 'Carl' pinned,and armor partially unbuttoned to reveal a very female,very slender figure.<br/>
"Carl's a woman?!" One of the men shouted.<br/>
"A very squirmy one that needs to be questioned" Sherlock said,still trying to hold down and partially sit on a woman who now started cussing. In a definitely female voice while John was wrapping up his call for help from the M.E.T.<br/>
They came and arrested her for 'harassment',then took a blood sample from her to verify that yes,this was Jessica Bailey,who later tried to bribe her way out from behind bars.<br/>
After going to court for attempted bribery,she verified that she finally got the funds to have a child and give it a life better than hers had been. She was going after conventions to get pregnant by a smart guy,but could not even keep up with talking to them much. A smart baby would grow up to find ways to keep her in her wealthy habits,or even make them better. A smart baby would keep out of the poverty she almost didn't escape. She didn't need a man to do it for her since none she found would.<br/>
Both residents made it back to 221B Baker Street. They got out of the costumes, and took long showers to get rid of any sweat,make up, basically scrub the case off.<br/>
They both scarfed through the Thai John had ordered,and crashed in thier own beds.</p><p>By morning,John had woke up and headed downstairs to see Sherlock already up and pacing.</p><p>"Good morning" he said,"would you like me to fix us some coffee?"</p><p>"I would like that very much" Sherlock said, blushing slightly before rubbing his hands on his face and getting back to his normal,blanked look.<br/>
John started the coffee and was watching Sherlock pace.<br/>
Then saw the ears by the skull head and had a suspicion.<br/>
"It will be done in a few minutes,but your up early" John said.<br/>
"It's morning, and I am almost always up before you are" Sherlock said,a little to monotonous.<br/>
"Not after a case like what we solved. You solved really, I just called for help." John said,then looked to the ears and back to Sherlock.<br/>
Sherlock looked to the floor again, and John just had to ask.<br/>
"You slept last night didn't you? Or did you have anything on your mind?"<br/>
"I slept,then I woke up,now I'm waiting on coffee" Sherlock said with a bit of frustration.<br/>
John walked over, got cups for both. Then got the right sugars and milk in each one.<br/>
The coffeemaker dinged as it finished,and John made cups for both. With one in each hand,he walked over and set his on the table near his chair.<br/>
Sherlock was already in his chair, staring ahead and thumping his foot. He did not change his gaze as he accepted his cup.<br/>
Oh yes,John thought,mind palace again. Hopefully this will not be an unwelcome intrusion.</p><p>He walked behind Sherlock's chair and leaned over, lightly blowing in his ear as he nearly dropped his cup.</p><p>========≠=============≠====================</p><p>Well, especially after the last chapter, I figured it was time to focus more on cases and work....but you know how the boys can write themselves. I can't get them to entirely quit, and even in the BBC show,it was the small things that said the most.<br/>
Febuary is almost over,so let it leave in fluff and daydreams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Fashion of a murderer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yup,goofy concept idea to play with, weird research I might have to do, let's let our boys loose and see how this killer turns out...</p><p>Well,am finishing up The Ying-yang Master: Dream of Eternity, and in it,many royals are dressed by many servants. A murder done by one that gains a jealousy would be too easy to do,and they would be able to hide small things where a brush or a nudge or so would result in what can look like an accidental death,so maybe I'm too busy seeing how to kill people. See what boredom and frustration does?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" This almost looks like an abstract piece, like the gallery I took my wife to last week." Anderson said, through a clogged nose.<br/>"I think that's the point" Donavon said with a scrunched face."Be happy you can't smell right now. I think they called the freak in on this,so he can feel free to take credit,look closely, whatever to take care of this mess".</p><p>Soon,as if on cue, Sherlock was seen holding the tape up for John. They both came closer to the scene, and Anderson and Donavon were only too content to step back as Sherlock and John went to the scene and seemed unfazed.</p><p>"Well,there and there is blood obviously,that contrast over there and coming over on a top layer is bile, but it's much fresher." John said " Did forensics get a sample here to see if it's from the same person?"</p><p>"Fresher? You are just as bad as he is over there with boss. Here's the bag of sample bottles, feel free to get what you want" Anderson shoved the sample bag in John's hands and walked towards Donavon, right as Sherlock walked by him headed towards the scene.</p><p>"He is a Doctor Anderson, and if things like dead tissue is enough to make you shove your work in his hands for HIM to do,then maybe you should find a job we don't have to do for you either" Sherlock grumbled, glaring at Anderson as he then focused his attention on John.</p><p>"What do you make of this? It's like a Degas gone dark. This flowing part through here? That's spinal fluid. They had to have let it dry before they could use it like this,or it would be runnier" John said, swabbing a sample of the fluid before bagging it and moving on.</p><p>"Someone who feels unappreciated wanted an audience it seems. This is the 5th scene like this found, but this is the first one found on this side of London." Sherlock said, looking closer at the painting found that took up a large part of an alleyway,both sides.</p><p>"But there's never a body found,not in any of the cases" Lestrade said,"that's why I called you two, the DNA found on each of the scenes traces back to missing persons cases,but there is never a body. The last scene had samples from two different people!"</p><p>"Were they related?" Sherlock asked.</p><p>"Not in the least,the samples came from a woman and a boy. Not related, nothing to do with each other. Thier bodies were not found either,so what do you make of this?" Lestrade walked closer and asked.</p><p>" Someone that's depended on, but not thought of as important by many. An artist, but not thought to be such. I want to see the next scene,to see if they keep progressing" Sherlock said absently with a wave.</p><p>"So now we are looking at the end scenes in a fashion, but do you have an idea what we should look for along with artist?" Lestrade said, shaking his head.</p><p>"This is an artist. They likely know more than one form of art. Those can be very dangerous and quite the challenge to figure out. This could get fun." Sherlock said,smiling into his closed hands.</p><p>"See who might work a job or for a company they are very overqualified for. That's a start,see if there are any forges or other means to an art,used by someone not known for it at all." Sherlock said before adding," they must be from a large, open area near,but not in London"</p><p>Then he turned and walked further down the alley, seemingly fascinated by the 'artwork'.</p><p>"That really narrows down almost nothing, unless it will be a long night going through public records" Greg quietly told John,who shook his head.</p><p>"Thier getting sloppy! Oh! Maybe they want to be caught!" Sherlock shouted towards them.</p><p>John quietly walked towards Sherlock,who seemed almost in jitters.</p><p>He stopped at what Sherlock was pointing at. It looked like a smeared,whitish,cloudy base with an artfully splashed bit of blood. The blood looked like a tree, and the background was harder to see clearly until a large dumpster was moved out from in front of it.</p><p>"That smells like... even though the overwhelming bile over there, and the blood that must have been placed at 3,4 this morning to not have much sharpness by now and be dried like paint. John!? Do you still have sample swabs left?" Sherlock asked.</p><p>John dug around the bag, easier said than done when anyone getting near this scene had to have gloves before they even got too close.</p><p>"We have a few q tips and a small bag in the corner here" he mentioned,as he handed Sherlock the q tips and dug further for the bag.</p><p>Sherlock dabbled heavily at the whiteness before he was able to get a small chunk of it,held by the q tips before placing it all in the bag John gave him.</p><p>"There's your murderer right there,you don't get that from a dead or dying body".</p><p>When tests came back, it matched up to a Paul Jago. He inherited a farm from his family, even though he lived his life trying to get away from farm life.</p><p>After his parents passed away in a car accident,he inherited thier debts, and could not go to the art academy he had been accepted at.</p><p>He tried working the farm,to chip away at the debts and stay off the streets. He kept business above water,but his anger and frustration only grew.</p><p>DNA was found among much of the grinding,and liquidizing for the fertilizer.</p><p>With that much evidence,it wasn't hard to lock him up.</p><p>John had the latest blog typed up titled Murder in a fashion, and was flooded with talk and replys as many readers saw what was put on the news. Neither John or Sherlock made time to talk in front of cameras,so they could not be seen.</p><p>Many fans liked the idea of seeing behind the scenes,but many details were understandably left offline.</p><p>As one of later to be found was of many,snowstorms started up,John stirred up and added to the fire before sitting back down.</p><p>Sherlock seemed busy in his mind palace again, which was understandable. This case turned out to be a disappointing let down after he was so excited the day before.</p><p>John leaned back into Sherlock's chest, and without moving his eyes he adjusted his hands and arms to allow room for John.</p><p>John sighed and ran his fingers through the curls behind him. He had just finished getting the blog and case details out of his head.</p><p>No,not everything needed to be put online.<br/>========================================<br/>Ok,this was done in a rush in between doing errands and favors for everyone else who needed to get things done yesterday, when it's cold and ice now. This will get re edited when I dare find time. Sorry if this is a mess compared to my other works,but I'll see what I can do when I can.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Time and time again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Had some ideas,then remembered a few things brought up talking to a friend. Then went back to thinking,since I've thrown the ideas out and no one's used them,why don't I?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock sat cross legged on the rooftop.</p><p>It still had 221B below it,but the building been blown up,torn down,rebuilt, redesigned and added to before another rebuild. That last one was only 200 years ago, but time flies when you stop staying dead.</p><p>It was a case,many centuries ago, where Moriarty found an ancient artifact,found help with getting it translated,then used what he had found to get a small,stone box to open itself.</p><p>At first, Moriarty was disappointed, because an empty box opened itself for him and stayed open. Nothing seemed to happen.</p><p>A few years later, a big fight had John, Sherlock,and Moriarty finding ways to fight 2 to 1 in an underground room to free hostages with bombs attached to them far away.</p><p>Sherlock found a large size explosive in the room, and nodded to John in a way that was silently understood. Sooner or later, shoot the IED to kill all 3 of them and end the underhand destruction Moriarty had once again,set up under many legal noses.</p><p>John eventually,as time and fighting,both physical and mental,kept going,shot the home made explosive. That was enough to blow up the room, and anything built on the ground above.</p><p>Eventually,they could hear Moriarty laughing as a car drove up,and sped away after he slammed the door getting in.</p><p>John was covered in chunks of concrete, boarding from whatever was above. As he moved,a cracked floor tile slid past him.</p><p>He stretched, and looked down. Yes, his pants and shirt had several rips in it. Even holes where things had gone through parts of his legs and such. There were holes,and pipes and boards that matched the size and shape of the holes in his clothes, but below? The skin did not even show a scratch.</p><p>"Hmmm this makes no sense"...a familiar voice came from the other side of the blast area.</p><p>"Sherlock? Are you hurt!?" John said,stumbling over and around the debree left over.</p><p>"John?! John! I should be affected, but I am not. Are you unaffected as well?" Sherlock said.</p><p>"I am fine!" He jumped,then stumbled over to see Sherlock. His coat was burnt off,his button up was reduced to sleeve rings around both wrists, and his pants were mostly reduced to shorts. Sherlock however,seemed unharmed.</p><p>Sherlock was thinking back for a moment,then grinned looking down at 221G below him.</p><p>It was a florist shop,that sold flower arrangements at the lowest level many of the drifter or flying cars would leval at to shop,but this was still an older part of London.</p><p>There were many that walked through this area, and took stairs and elevators to live and shop on foot.</p><p>This kept both Sherlock and John busy, with doctor work and endless investigations into many crimes. Sherlock was taking time relaxing in a quiet place in his mind palace before the MET called again.</p><p>At first, Sherlock and John were happy not to be hurt in the blast,strange as it seemed. Over time,they noticed they never aged, and any injuries,past or present,healed themselves up.</p><p>John was happy his shoulder quit bothering him, and during a check up,no bullet hole or injury was found to have ever existed.</p><p>Sherlock was back to having days in sheets again,with no scars or pain to show anymore.</p><p>They soon got to adventures checking off different life to do lists, and still go back to Sussex every few decades to raise bees again.</p><p>They haven't been able to get back there yet, because of the crime that seems to only get worse with the growing population,and the popularity of London.</p><p>The Sussex estate has been kept pristine,and away from the ever cluttering overgrowth of most places because it has been able to be kept under old rules written by his parents.</p><p>Only someone descended from the Holmes line can own it. So,every few decades when Sherlock and John have to move everything to a different name they go by, the last Holmes has a different 'son' that shows up. He takes over payments for it, and often enough time has passed that no one will know this 'son' looks exactly like the father that raised bees with a partner and left.</p><p>He studies further down,below the lines of cars to see one of the grounder cars driving up to his door.</p><p>With no mind to the honks and curses received along the way, he jumped from car to car until he jumped on top of a ladder he had propped on the side of the building and climbed down.</p><p>He smiled at detective Gary Williams as he swiped through paperwork on the tablet screen he carried, walking to the steps Sherlock was currently standing on.</p><p>" They say you are a consultant detective of some kind? And you can solve some of these cases our best analysts and machines could not?" Gary mumbled.</p><p>"That I am,though the medical part of this operation is currently at his work. I could help you with anything else, because trust me, it takes a lot to surprise me now." Sherlock said,then turned, unlocked the door, and stepped inside.</p><p>"Please come in, I was expecting you. Now just head up those steps" Sherlock said,as he closed the door behind Gary. </p><p>"We've had a series of power outs,off and on,and in different parts of London, leading here actually. A note was left on my desk with this address and talked of you. Said it was from an old comrade,but then gives a series of threats?" Gary said.</p><p>Sherlock sat in his chair, hands folded in front of his face and with an ever growing grin.</p><p>"Please give me any details you have, things may get interesting soon" said Sherlock.</p><p>================================<br/>I've been wanting to play with futuristic Sherlock. Squeezed the prompt in, and hopefully I didn't make a wreck of this. Let me know if this is screwed up entirely! Like everything else on this list of writing,this may go through many re edits before it's halfway decent</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Living on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Still didn't have much time at all to plan anything out, but yes, I can try working more of the last chapter,so let's see how this goes, and see what else I can add to finish this properly</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well, this keeps being being added to and growing" John looked at the familiar door. He had made calls to the Sussex house, and after the phone getting passed around many offices,the latest name Sherlock went by was still presumed to be dead.<br/>
He used his copy of the key to step inside and closed the door. He looked up to the largest,main (and original) staircase that went up to another door.<br/>
An elevator had been since built in what was a lower room that could not be easily rented out for long.<br/>
He peered over where there was a coffee and tea shop that was built up in what used to be Mrs. Hudson's apartment.<br/>
John looked back at the door he had locked and the shop,which had a few young customers which apparently had gotten there through the elevator and had walked along the path of taped arrows.<br/>
The way to the front room was blocked off with a mostly clear,amber colored sliding door and a neon poster was lit up and hanging to the side of it.</p><p>'Invites and call ins only,walk in only customers will not be served unless orders and dine in times have already been called in and set'</p><p>John nodded. With so much set up to serve the ever growing population,that is now no longer limited to only working and living on the same ground,that would be the only way to limit people being anywhere near Sherlock's room and work areas.</p><p>John suspected Sherlock was back around 221B, but he was hesitant and went up the stairs slowly. </p><p>Originally, he had traveled far to look into where Rosie's great grandchildren ended up,and Harry and Clara did have a son later in life after Harry kept sober permenantly, enough for a final reconciliation.</p><p>This nephew was born long after John and Sherlock had gone through the change,where they stopped staying dead. By then,it was easier to cut ties to families they could not share this ongoing life gift with.</p><p>Sherlock had an easier time with his family, where he had kept distant enough and it was just accepted that he could take everything in stride and even Mycroft helped with the legality of getting much set up for very long term use. </p><p>Like many others,they looked to Sherlock's cold,hard logic and thought it would be a final saving grace to something they could not have planned for.</p><p>The fact that Sherlock ended up dying in front of them with the bomb tied to him and laughing threats made by Moriarty made the unreasonable and unthinkable obvious fact.</p><p>He ended up not staying dead,and got up. Blown off and bloody chunks of Sherlock's body could be seen growing back.</p><p>That was a short, but many years later still felt like too long of an ordeal for John to put his family through. He got to the second door at the end of the stairs, and let himself in that as well.</p><p>"John! I thought those steps sounded familiar!" Sherlock had looked over as John came in,with case files and paperwork in a mess on the table beside him.</p><p>"Just chasing after more family members,to see where they end up. Of course no one saw or recognized me, but it still hurts being a doctor and knowing I can't save or do a thing about saving some" John said,a bit too stoicly.</p><p>Sherlock set what he had down on the table and stepped over it, walking towards John and wrapping him in an all consuming hug, holding him close.</p><p>"It's obvious, your the one of us that has become too human. I've been here, working through the latest cases in a mess, because people never change. I let one of the Irregulars set up the shop below so they can raise money for whatever they might need,and I don't have to wait to get more coffee and tea since you have been gone." Sherlock then leaned back and looked John in the eyes. "It's just a luxury, I can have them move if you want to move back. I'm not the same when you're gone so long, I lose track of what to do!....I don't even care if you made more descendants you'll be tracing down over the decades, I just can't have you gone for so long!"</p><p>John tearfully ran his fingers through dark curls. They were definitely tangled,but he had missed this too.</p><p>"I cannot make anymore descendants to chase after Sherlock, it's already too much now. After a few hundred years" he held Sherlock's head to steady his gaze."After the first few weeks, when we finally started... I've been ruined for anyone else, and nothing they can do will even make me blush. We both seem to have...." Then John wiped his eyes and gave Sherlock a hungry glare. " You're stuck with me,and we both built up a lot to work through. Now let's get away from the paperwork, and see to it what needs to be done NOW".</p><p>John pulled Sherlock upstairs to his old room. Sherlock smiled,so John was planning on something loud? Something he wanted to start in a pristine area, with no plans on keeping it that way?</p><p>This had been so obviously missed by both.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Secrets from the skull</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ok, I read long ago a story made from the P.O.V of different inanimate things found in 221B. No idea where it is now, but this is inspired by that,and with joining in the Febuary prompt list late,might as well do the first I missed last</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The skull had quietly sat over the fireplace for...it had no way to keep track how long.</p><p>It had mostly seen Sherlock,who sometimes also conversed with it at times,but it had no way to answer back.</p><p>Many guests had also been in the room it was currently placed in,but aside from children or the occasional criminal,not many payed the skull any mind.</p><p>Later on, John had also seemed to live there. He seemed to take the stairs most evenings to sleep wherever they led to.</p><p>He also took the skull down from it's usual place from time to time, but that was often to point out and show different parts of the skull while talking. He didn't talk to it near as often as Sherlock did,but there were a few times...</p><p>For a while,both men seemed to be gone from the living room. First Sherlock, then eventually John. Some would come in and clean up the area from time to time,but even they did not stay long.</p><p>Then, Sherlock,then John were back around again. They brought a baby that was loud, and looked at the skull at times.</p><p>Apparently this baby was a she, and she spent the night upstairs with John.</p><p>As years went by, and the flurry of cases was brought back to the living room,the skull saw and heard many things the living ones would love to know the secrets of.</p><p>First,one night Sherlock was looking through evidence left behind a case. He was getting frustrated, and was going on about how no detail was small,no matter what others thought.</p><p>John had left earlier in a Doctors uniform and bags. He had work that could not be put off. The now toddler,was being kept elsewhere, and away from all that was in the living room.</p><p>Sherlock put the evidence on the table, and took his gloves off talking to the skull. </p><p>"This helped me once, when I was far away and in a bind. I didn't want to use it too often, because of everything else it brings. Lots of feelings that remain impractical to have right now, but maybe keeping this at a human perspective is why it hasn't been solved." Sherlock said before he began to shrink.</p><p>The clothes right next to him seemed unaffected, but minutes later a black fox nose peeked out from the crumbled blue robe. </p><p>It sniffed the evidence on the table,then ran to the door. Sherlock shifted back to human, looked at the door,then looked out different windows. One window he seemed content with, and left it open as he shifted back to a fox form.</p><p>The fox then jumped on a chair,then a table,then out of the open window.</p><p>Later on, many familiar faces were stopping by and there were talks of something being solved. Even John was coming by, and he was getting into Sherlock about going out and solving cases without so much as a coat or decent shoes on.</p><p>Early the next morning, both residents showed back up without Rosie. John talked about having today off, and cooked both of them a hearty breakfast. Sherlock seemed unsteady,but ate much more than he usually did,which John encouraged,but kept watch and patted his back when he swallowed too quickly.</p><p>" I'm sorry John,this is not enough"Sherlock said,after finishing another plate.<br/>"You're just eating way too fast. You need to start sleeping off what this case did to you and you'll feel full. Any more and you'll start to spew! I know how you get with cases" John said.<br/>"Maybe I'll show you later how I was able to make the connections. For now, food is not enough. I'm sorry"<br/>Sherlock said as he slunk in his chair and his eyes closed.<br/>" No don't" John put his plate on the table, and was seeing to Sherlock's plate as it was starting to tip on the arm of his chair. John got the plate on the table,(he ended up finding and digging the silverware out of the chair at a much later time) and held Sherlock's head and shoulder in his hands. " Don't pass out like that! What else do you need!?"<br/>"I'm sorry John" Sherlock said in a slurred voice.<br/>The skull didn't see much,but heard John cursing as ripping could be heard.<br/>Hands held onto John's rear and Sherlock seemed to have dove in,eyes closed and everything. John started with his hands on the back of the chair, keeping him distanced from Sherlock,but soon his cursing stopped and he slowly relaxed into Sherlock's grip.<br/>As the skull could hear slurping and sucking noises, Sherlock's eyes were soon open and John gave a low whimper as his hips started moving.<br/>Soon, John's hands were swatted away when he tried to lower his slacks. With a very renewed energy, Sherlock simply ripped them off like they were made of paper,where John was soon naked from the waist down except for socks.<br/>John was soon lifted up and set carefully down,laying back in front of the fireplace. His eyes were glazed, and he wimpered as Sherlock slowly lifted his mouth off of his cock,toungue swirling the whole time.</p><p>Sherlock held a hand to his chest, keeping an unsteady John from lifting and easily looking towards him.</p><p>Sherlock then lightly blew where the saliva was, quickly cooling John off,one small bit at a time.</p><p>This was soon met with impatient thrusting until Sherlock started licking behind John's balls. This started with slow,long licks until Sherlock really found small spots to quickly use his tastebuds for friction. <br/>It was soon not hard to play with John's prostate from the outside.<br/>With the noises coming from John, Sherlock was quick to get his mouth over his cock again. Between the renewed warmth, the toungueplay, and Sherlock breathing nasally through any gag reflex that tried to start,John did not last long.<br/>Sherlock had not left a trace behind. The skull watched as he had gathered John's bottoms and underwear that he had ripped and apologized to John who could not stop grinning or cared to move much.</p><p>It was some time later,after Sherlock had given John one of his robes and had fixed tea for both of them. They were seated in their own chairs, and had the now empty tea cups on the table.</p><p>"So, as you said,you need things like....what we did earlier, off and on now when you shift?" John said</p><p>"I need to shift at least every few months, because of what I am now. I am very sorry John, I am behind on my changes because of what all they bring, and I could have killed you"</p><p>"So,the changes bring libedo?"</p><p>" Not so much bring it, although when I have been severely injured, I have cared even less on who I killed in my healing. It makes it harder to ignore,and easier to get carried away with. I don't want to accidentally kill you"</p><p>John just settled in his chair and thought of ways he could be killed by what he still felt a bit weak from.</p><p>"Adjust yourself John! You're not making it easier for either of us! Although with your past experiences,and the fact that you can do anything at all right now...No!" Sherlock hissed, shaking his head.</p><p>John went to cross his legs and noticed amusingly he was already hard again.</p><p>"No to what Sherlock? After tearing up a pair of my jeans? After what happened in your chair and on the rug there,it will take more than case talk and cups of tea to keep this down for long."John said pointing to his crotch" I would like a few answers,I would like to see this shifting you talk about, and if that's what it takes for another round, I used to be known for going more than one round with the ladies"</p><p>Sherlock rolled his eyes,but that did help verify a few things for him. Fortunately,he pays very good attention to detail, and was taking notes in layers during his last feeding.</p><p>As usual,the skull told no one a thing.<br/>=========≠=============≠===============</p><p>Ok,this started out as a short chapter on what the skull sees,then I've noticed several writers here have been writing more on the smutty side lately (no shame,so do I at times) and felt like playing around more with the shifter tales I want to branch out with later. Since I've already mentioned none of this is linear, this would take place after Sherlock gets the ability to shift into a fox,and is trying to make sense of suddenly having kitsune tendencies and instincts,but John is still human. There's no joke that Sherlock could easily kill him with one of his feedings,but John has had a lot of held back and bypassed sexual energy he keeps having to put on a back burner. This is what is fed on, so he's not exactly helpless. He's only human. For now.</p><p>Have also been writing this while helping someone who ate something that had one of his allergies mixed in it. Food allergies are not fun, and it's not something that can just be slept off.(even though he is exhausted. Puking all night will do that to anyone)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Pictures!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here's a picture of a scene in 16</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143671/chapters/72482130#workskin">https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143671/chapters/72482130#workskin</a>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://chained-to-the-mirror.tumblr.com/">Sanna's Tumblr</a>
</p>
<p>Let's see if this works</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Let's try again with more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm busy with several things, but I'll see if I can't get pics posted later<br/>At least here's links with the chapters they go to</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
 
</p>
<p>
  <a href="#section0027">https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143671/chapters/73171293</a>
</p>
<p>

</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143671/chapters/73280184#workskin">https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143671/chapters/73280184#workskin</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://chained-to-the-mirror.tumblr.com/">Sanna's Tumblr</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>